


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by SweetIvyLies



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Ships, Fluff, Lamp - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Possible smut, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance, Smut, a bit of angst, analogical - Freeform, definetely, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, no suicide or self harm, oneshots, request allowed, royality, thomasxsides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIvyLies/pseuds/SweetIvyLies
Summary: Here gonna be a bunch of oneshots about the sides and Thomas, mostly romantics, surely a lot of fluff, maybe a bit of angst and smut as well. (young innocent mind are arned but any I'll put warnings on the top of each oneshot)I do request but please nothing with suicide (i can do suicidal thought but... yeah, I'd rather not), nor self harm or rape.THANK YOU !!!Hope you'll love it ♥





	1. Sweet Dream (Part 1) - Prinxiety

**Hey !**

**Let's start with something sweet, a bit of angst but not that much. This is a Prinxiety, so this imply Virgil and Roman. No AU in this one, maybe a bit OOC (I'm sorry I try my best) and a little OC but just as a mention :)**

**So but this OC, all the characters belongs to Thomas S. (I wish they were mind but eh! life's unfair, right ? ;3 )**

 

**Hope you'll like it !!! ♥♥♥♥♥**

 

**\--♥♣♠♦--**

 

 

Roman was wondering through the mindscape, Imagination’s land was his. He was able to control every single thing : like the wind, the weather, any living creature. He was kind of … creating his own opponens. Even the dragon witch was under his spell. At first he always thought it was cool. Who would not ? 

 

An entire world. 

 

An entire world he can control. 

 

But slowly he started to get bored of all of this. Surely, he kept talking about his adventures to the others, but he felt like… he didn't deserve his victories. It was all a set up. The end of all his stories was planned before they even began.

He asked himself if he could let the land leave by himself, out of his guidance. But the things just seemed to froze then or to act casually, following the characters habits he made for each. His castle kept living while he wasn't in here but it was boring, normal, nobody to stand out the crowd.

 

But… but this day something changed. 

 

He actually was walking on the enchanted forest, greeting every fairy, elf, birds and sylphes he met on the road when… when the forest turned dead silent. The trees’s colors started to fade, so did the grass and the sky, their leaves felt slowly. Roman was frozen. It wasn't him. He never meant or even thought about this happening.Something was  _ off.  _

 

Curiously, he was torn, slightly scared because he didn't understand what was happening, angry and sad because those trees were alive, obviously suffering at this moment and finally… really excited because this was new and this was real. A real danger, a real quest, finally ! 

 

He took his sword and put his guard on, following the path the decay made. He was feeling the effect of the corruption deep in his bones. This was something to pull a stop on,  _ real risks  _ incurred for him. The more he was walking for the center of the rottenness, the more he felt dizzy, somehow able to sense it spread through the forest… running across the land, spotting his castle. He had to act before it touch everything. 

 

As he kept going, some creatures attempted to attack him, at first he was surprised when an elf cut the road. 

 

He seemed similar as the ones Roman always met, but the milky skin was more to be compared as a sickness, the long hair shining and radiating of light looked like absorbing it now, glooming with darkness,their clear eyes were now black as coal… seeming more dangerous than ever. 

 

He knew them, this elf was a young one. He was here when they borned, one of the first hermaphrodite elf (Roman was proud of this invention). The prince have been here to follow his first steps, and learnt him how to fight eventually. 

 

He didn't want to hurt him, even though he wasn't real… Eventually he had to, when the magical creature attacked him, he succeeded to fight without arming him too badly, knocking him out and tying him to a tree. The princey side stood in front of the passed out elf for a minute, somehow feeling the guilt and scare he was disarmed for fronting this unknown disease. 

 

He didn't waste more time and walked faster, he had to fight again, weaker after every dual. When he finally found the very heart of the rottenness, he was tired, his clothes ,usually perfect, were torned and stained with mud and blood, a cut on his cheek, another on his left leg, out of breath and … really surprised. 

 

In the middle of a circle of rotten trees, lazily sitting on a dead tree stump that had the shapes of a dark throne was… Virgil ? 

 

One of his leg was swaying in the air across the arm of the throne, resting his head on his hand, he seemed… evil… and really attractive, especially with this smirk across his lips.

What ? No. He wasn't supposed to think that ! 

 

The Anxty side didn't stood up when his eyes finally fell on Roman, smirking a little more. In a trailing voice, he spoke : 

 

  * Well… what have we here ?... Prince Roman. Did you like my little touch on your perfect canvas ? 
  * What are you doing here Verge ? Why have you done this ?! 
  * My, my… Princey, ease up or you gonna have a panick attack, **escaping an evil giggle,** Come on baby doll, don't tell me that wasn't fun. 
  * Virgil ! **Blushing from the pet name but really lost,** I really don't understand, can you explain to me what all of this is about ? I thought we were okay ! 
  * But we are Princey. **The smirk never left his lips.**
  * Then Why ??? 



 

Virgil laughed again and through his actions clearly wrong did he seen the sparkle in his eyes and he realised, Roman understood. He held his own smile as Virgil left his throne, hopping down and walked to him.

 

He teasingly stood in front of Roman, pulling his neck on the sharp of his sword, kind of daring him. The prince bite his lower lip, this shouldn't be so efficient on him. Virgil smiled more and took a step backward… purple volutes of smug wrapped around the dark man and grown around, blinding the other for a second. When the smug left… a dragon, giant, was standing where Virgil was.Only thank to his several training sessions, his body acted in time and he escaped the sharpened teeth from a hair. 

 

His sword replied and an epic fight was on, he armed the dragon enough so Virgil hadn't energy enough to keep his appearance and turn back to his usual himself. He summoned a black cristal sword and they fought again. They, surprisingly, were equal strenght, sounds of the iron shocks were filling the air, soon both of them were panting and in pain, but Roman gave up first. He was affected by Virgil’s spell on his land and he collapsed. 

 

The dark persona held up his sword for the final shot… and the blade vanished as he fell next to him. 

 

A silent stood and they looked at each other, overworked, and laughed. 

 

The land slowly turned back to his usual shining and marvellous. Roman turn hardly on his side to face the other trait, smiling, he asked in a soft tone

 

  * What all of this was about… ?
  * Well… **he sighed,** I'm anxiety, I … kinda found your miss of action and I understood why when I visit the first time so I… wanted to play with you to spice it all up a bit. Did I upset you ? I didn't meant to …



 

Roman shaked slightly his head. 

 

  * I've been a little scared at first to be honest, for a second I really thought you was breaking down and turned evil but… this was actuammy really fun. And you fight good !!! 



 

Virgil blushed lightly, a shy smile on his lips as he moove from his back to his side to look at Roman. 

 

  * I may admit I've spied you during your training to learn how to use a sword. 
  * Well, you learnt pretty fine ! 
  * Thank you… **blushing a bit more.**



 

Roman was in awe, they weren't exactly best friends and he didn't expect  this kind of gestures from him this was so kind and nice. 

 

  * Thank YOU, Virg’ 
  * You're very welcome. This could be… uh… cool to have some friendly fight like this in the future. 
  * Ooooo… did I heard a challenge here ? 



 

Virgil chuckled softly, along with Roman and rolled his eyes. 

 

  * Yeah, If you want to see it like that… 
  * How should I see it ?
  * I don't know… 



 

Roman smiled fondly his hand going to his cheek, the dark boy blushed again, frozing when Roman get closer, feeling his breath against his skin, so close and yet not enough. He bit his lower lip as Roman sank his eyes in his, a silent question asked, he answered by closing the gap that separated them.

 

They shared a soft a sweet kiss, slow, full of untold feelings. Eyes closed, hands wandering accross the skin, above the clothes, heated from the need, the frustration of the wait. When they pulled lightly away, Virgil was straddling Roman, his elbows resting each side of his head, their legs were a tangling mess and the prince’s arms were wrapped around the other’s waist. 

 

They smiled lightly, both surprised of the twist the events took, barely believing the luck they had, both thinking their feelings wouldn't be reciprocate. 

 

A whisper in sync flew from their lips

 

_I love you..._

 

\--♥♦♣♠--

 

**Here it goes ! All fluff I warned you  !!**

**This is over for now, I hope you've enjoyed this little oneshot, yes there gonna be a second part. Same tone maybe, you'll see. I don't know when it'll pop up but it will be a soon as possible !**

**Feel free to point out at any mistakes I did (I'm french and english is still a bit hard to use so I may had few things wrong, hope not too much :) )**

 

**'Til next time**

**B'bye guys gals and non binary pals ¨**

**PEACE OUT**

 

 

 


	2. Since Our Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a little one shot in 2 parts, innocent and fluff fir the first one but the second will be a bit more heated. 
> 
> Prinxiety romance.
> 
> Analogical Brotp.
> 
> ChildSides at first and growing up.
> 
> No special warnings. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it ! Feel free to point at any mistake :)

 

 

Patton was the oldest of them  all, he was here since the beginning actually, the first to appear in Thomas's mind.

So it was a bit obvious he took care of the youngers. Roman appeared few years  after him, he was so glad he was not alone anymore. Then came Logan and it was really nice.

Most of their days were spending  on the Mind's playground, Roman was fighting invisible  monsters played by cuddy toys, saving princesses that were actually dolls. Patton played with him sometimes, but Roman usually liked to play alone, it was easier when he was able to control  everything, to hand every line in his wonderful stories. Rarely, Logan took a part of thoses but he'd rather spend time learning from what was around him, observing and noting in his little notebooks.

When a new member came in their family, Thomas was around 13, so was Patton, Logan and Roman were around 6.

Both  the youngest  were, for once, playing in the  sandbox.

The Logical side was doing experiments on what was the perfect dosage in sand and water was needed for an optimal building solidity.

Beside, the Prince  side was using his experiments to build wonderful stylised castles, decorated with flowers and shiny stones and all he could  use for it to be even nicer.

Patton joined them, olding the new little shy boy hand. He was hiding against his legs  when morality stopped in front of the two other. 

 

  * Kiddos, welcome our newcomer, he's   Thomas's Anxiety and he's a bit shy so be nice ok ? 



 

Logan looked at him for less than a second and wave a hand  at him, focused on his mesures. Roman in another hand, stared intensely at the boy, making him blush and hide more behind Patton. 

 

  * Hi... **the little prince  mumbled and add sternly,** _glad_ to meet you. 



 

Patton frowned a bit but at guessed they just needed some time to learn each others. He guided Anxiety to the sand and hardly convinced him it was fun and without any danger. He did eventually, helped by a Logan's speech explaining what  sand was and why it was harmless.

Anxiety  took a cautious  step on the strange place, unaware of Roman curious  glare on him, and finally sit with Patton who learned him how to play with and what we could do.

Soon, dinner time was near and Patton stood up, immediately followed by the youngest.  He smiled nicely at him. 

 

  * I have to cook for all of you, you can stay and play with them until  it’s ready ? 



 

The anxious  boy messed with the sleeves  of his black jacket, chewing his lower lip and just sit back. Morality talked at all of them. 

 

  * Play nice all together ok  ? No arguing, no fights, right boys ? 



 

They all humming an agreement and it was enough to content the bubbly  side who left them going to the kitchen.

Anxiety was left alone and didn't knew what to  do anymore, he looked at the styled skull he made of sand and destroyed it. He was ugly anyway.  He knew he wasn't good at it already. He looked at Roman's beautifuls creations in a discreet awe, appreciative of all the details he took care of. He almost was able to see  people wandering the streets.

He took a deep breath  to found some bravery he didn't  think he had anyway and walk carefully to him, far from his art because he didn't  want to alterate with any possible mistakes or clumsy act. He pulled on his sleeve and stammered shyly, his cheeks pinking slowly  

 

  * H-Hey... Roman, right ? C-could we b-be fr-iends o-or play toget-ther ? 



 

The Prince barely looked up at him and sighed 

 

  * No.



 

The sharp answer shaked the youth's heart and took his breath away. He was kind of guessing for a negative answer but... that was rude. He opened and closed  his mouth in confusion. Creativity glanced at him again and groaned at the frozen kid, understanding he had to add some explanations. 

 

  * You're  the bad guy of all of this, I know you appeared few days ago and sneaked around while messing  with Thomas. You made him miss many possible friends and he cried a lot ! You're mean and you're  false acting don't fool me. I know what you are.



 

With those clears yet destroying  words, he childishly poked his tongue out to him and Anxiety just held all in. Yes he was a child, yes he already knew how to keep every emotion inside. He just whispered a stern "ok" and turned his back to him and left the sandbox. He had enough with one rejection  he didn't dare to try with Logan.

He didn't  see Roman's eyes focused on him, he didn't  see his stare flickered with guilt, curiosity, fear and ... something else.

He walked to the nearest tree, a huge and beautiful oak and climbed it. Once he was far enough from the ground, he sat on a branch, hid by the tender green leaves. Then, he allowed himself to let few tears roll down his cheeks, silently.

He knew he shouldn't had come to them.  _ They _ warned him he willn't  be welcome.

_ They _ were right.

Maybe he should join  _ them _  back...

But... besides... Patton  have been so nice with him and it was... so scary and dark back there. He didn't  felt to leave the shiny, marvellous mindscape.

A smooth voice came from the ground, calling for him. 

 

  * Anxiety ? 



 

He didn't  answered right away, maybe he should  leave. The voice he recognized was Patton's, called again, louder, filled with something... like fear ? Fear to losing him ? Someone... cared ? 

 

  * Anx ! Kiddo where are you !? Roman, Logan where is he ? Where is your friend  ? 



 

The eldest trait was basically panicking, what if someone kidnapped Anxiety ? What if he was lost ? What if something  happened ? His eyes filled with tears as Roman just shrugged, not looking at him and Logan just stated he didn't know.

He felt a huge relieving feel when a weak yet acknowledged voice came from the tree above his head. 

 

  * I'm here 



 

Patton looked up in astonishment, spotting the kid... 

 

  * Anx' Thank god you're  okay, **sighing in relief**



 

...Hanging  pretty... pretty high and climbing down a bit to fast. He bursted out

 

  * Be careful ! 



 

His voice made the young Anxiety blench and loose his grip on a branch, his foot slipped and he was... free falling... 10 feet from the ground.

Patton ran to try to catch him, Logan stared in fright and Roman-

 

Suddenly, Anxiety's fall was smoothed by branches, they just... bent to catch him, like if the old oak was alive and saved his life.

Patton and Anxiety were in shock. The tree leant more to lightly lay down the dark boy on Morality's arms. They both stood here, looking at the oak standing  back as his usual and it seemed like all was just an hallucination, a dream.

They  both silently thanked the tree.

 

_ \----------------- 10 years laters ------------------ _

 

It was his 16th "birthday" not his real, he didn't  remember where, how or when he "borned" but to him this  date was symbolic, it was his first day with the light sides, the day he had his first  friend, the day he should have died but survived.

He was standing alone in their childhood park, in front of the old oak, he sat between his large roots and leaned on his trunk. He stared up at the comforting  branches reaching to the sky and smiled lightly, out of anyone sight, his fingers caressed the tree bark, it was again a silent thank.

He was the "emo" of the little  band as Roman loved to call him. But even with all his death talk and stuff. He was glad to be alive. So glad. Patton  was a dad to him, and even if he still doesn't goes so good along with Logan and Roman, at least Logan didn't mind him and even had little talks sometimes and Roman tolated him.

It was far enough.

Thomas was still a bit oblivious to him or avoiding toward him but he didn't  care. Not that much. He knew what he was made for, not to be loved, that wasn't  written on the deal so he just had to do with it.

His  peaceful moment was soon blenched away as Logan  appeared in front of him, clearing his throat.

  * Hum... Patton  is looking for you, he made cake and stuff so...



Anxiety sighed lightly.

  * I don't  know why he is bothering so much... I don't  deserve all of this.



Tilting his head so it's leaning on the trunk, Logan  frowned in confusion.

  * Well, he does it for each of us, it's  only logical he would do it for you too.
  * Mph...



Anxiety wasn't  really close from Logan but he suddenly felt the urge of talking to someone, to express this one thought that weighted on him for years.

  * I- this day... This day, I was about to go back to the dark place of mind. I almost left you all because, **sighing a down snort,** because I was insecure. To be honnest I still am.



Logan, didn't need precisions on what, he knew what day he was talking about. He nodded slowly, hands in his pockets, he wasn't use to confidence like this.

  * But you didn't... And you are... a part of the family as Patton like to say. A little outcast maybe, but still... we wouldn't want you to left.
  * Yeah, **he sighed,** that wasn't how it felt at first. 
  * I know Anxiety, we've been a bit hard toward you at first but... we were young and still... lacking on accepting fact as what they were. You know we're truly sorry and that you're really important to all of us. 
  * Am I, Logan ? To all of you, really ? 



Logan frowned, and winced a bit. 

  * You know he don't truly hate you ...
  * Well, If he don't, he's acting pretty good as if it does ! Isn't he the one to always pulls me down, insult me, contradict me whenever the subject, no matter the topic ? I'm still and I'll always be the "bad guy", the "villain" of his story. **He shook lightly his head,** I shouldn't stick around for too much when he is around, for everyone sake... 



Logan jaw clenched, yeah... he could see logically how Anxiety came to this conclusion but...

  * Anxiety... he... Roman is maybe a bit clumsy and yeah, you can fairly say that his pride and ego doesn't  help him much but ... he does appreciate you.



Anxiety shaked his head slightly, biting his lower lip.

  * I don't  think he does, you should be the one, especially to agreed. There is no proof, not a single hint to confirm your saying.
  * Yes there is. **Logan frown, pretty aware that he was about to aay too much, truly.**
  * Then tell me what because really I don't  see.



Logan sighed, he remembered his childhood  promise. His fingers running throught his hair as he was balancing the for and against in his head. He looked up at him.

  * If I tell you, will you decide to stay ? Will you feel..  more secure around us ?



Virgil winced lightly and crossed his arms.

  * Well... I can't  swear anything but surely... depending on what you are about to say.



Logan  nodded and chewed his lips, he sat in front of him and sigh louder.

  * I... I'm  not exactly allowed to tell you this... but I... I assume this is needed now and hopefully he'll  forgive me.



Anxiety... well... Anxiety's  anxiety kicked in slightly, he still was himself and he felt a bit uncomfortable to bring Logan in this situation. But he needed  to know now, he needed to feel reassured.

  * This... was this  very day you were talking  about. First of all, you know Roman is creativity, here we're  on Imagination scapes, this is his land, his universe. He is the one and only to have a hand on this place  he just... allow us to be there. This is already, **he snorted lightly,** "a grand gesture" as he'd  like to say, even more considering his possesiveness. 



The little assault gave back a little smile at Virgil and Logan feel a bit better already. He continued. 

  * I have been the only to see it, and he asked me to keep quiet about it, I don’t know why but … he didn’t want anyone to know. When you felt, there was no way you could have survived such a fall, even tho we’re not exactly real we’re still mortal. Nothing could have possibly save you. But here you are. Because the branch bendt to catch you. But this tree, Anx’, this tree is nothing but an empty shell when Roman is not around, this oak have never been alive, he never saved you… Roman did. Because Roman was controling it. He didn’t want you to die or even to be hurt. He still don’t, not truly. 



 

Anxiety’s eyes widened throught his tale and he was a bit shocked, he looked up at the tall oak and back at Logan, burying his head in his hands. 

 

  * B-but why ? 



Logan kind of lost his balance and yell out.

  * Because he love you ! 



He clasped his hand on his mouth right after the words flew away from his lips, a deep guilt twisting his entrails. If the dark boy was choked, he was even more now, dead silent, his brain froze and he was unable to talk be stammered and blushed madly. 

  * H-he what now ??!! 



Logan looked away and the anxious side gripped his shoulders. 

  * You must be kidding me right Logan? There is no way… he can’t- he can’tt- He can’t ! 



The logical man winced, he had already too much so… whatever now. 

  * That’s precisely because he think he can’t that he’s so rude toward you… 
  * W-what ? 
  * Anxiety you always despised so much the idea of romance around us, of love, you’ve always lead Thomas to stay away from relationships and I truly understood you’re point of you and the logic in it even thought… Romance is out of logic. This is a point you get wrong but I think that you realised it by yourself already. When you appeared, Thomas’s mind was too young and too surrounded by homophobia, the world wasn’t what it is now. So… when Roman met you, and felt in love at the first sight, he get scared, he thought you pulled a spell on him and it’s only later than he realised what was truly were. You don’t see it but… He do care about you, he do things to show you, they’re just to subtle for you to notice it. 



Anxiety was now mutted. He was staring at Logan in a blank expression, barely breathing. Logan took a deep breath, he felt… guilty to betrayed Roman, but also better to not have to keep his knowledge for himself. Logan took his hands kindly. 

 

  * Come on Anx or Patton will be worrying if we take too long… you gonna be okay ? 



He took him a minut to come back to his shock and finally shaked himself, he nodded. 

 

  * Y-yeah, this is a lot to get but yeah, it’s gonna be okay… Logan ?... 
  * Yes, Anx ?



 

He smiled at the little nickname. 

 

  * Thank you Lo’.



 

They joined Roman and Patton down the kitchen, Anxiety acting his surprise and playing the day in his best “happy” impresssion, well happy for an anxious mess, to pleasure the dad side. Logan’s words kept turning into his head, he was feeling… strange. He leveled up his watching around Roman, and… yes, he seen it, how sometimes he could wince after a sharped tone or a sour answer, as if it was hurting himself for the words to pass his lips. How his look always wandering to spot him when he was out of sight, a sparkle of worrying until he found him. Or how he would blush when they look met, hiding it on a false bitter expression. And that was just the top of the list, for a single day. The signs were there, and he had been so blind. 

 

Then came the moment of the gifts. Anxiety didn’t want any but they just did. Patton’s gift were as cute as the bubbly side, it was a little teddy but a black teddy with stitches and patches of material just as his jacket. And it was softer than anything else. That would be pretty useful to cuddle if he had a panic attack. He thank him with a little hug, he wasn’t exactly seeking very often for physical interactions but he knew Patton did and he almost cried at Anxiety’s gesture. Logan get him a new pair of headphones, again customised for his taste. And Roman. Roman was empty hands. but nobody asked. Even tho, the dark boy seen the look of guilt and shame on his face. 

 

By the end of the day he finally came back to his room, he closed the door behind him and locked it. They have been so nice with him today, but he had enough of social for the day. But when he turned to his bed he gasped in surprise. In the middle of the sheet was a colored bow, wrapped in god and black paper. He carefully took him and opened it with cautious. he gasped again. 

There was all the art supplies he was seeking for, funny stuff about the sides, they only were able to summon things, out of the imagination’s land, Thomas have or have buy. But even tho they were on Thomas mind, they weren’t in his imagination. Which mean he surely had ask to Thomas to buy it in real life just for him to have it, as Thomas wasn’t really  keen on drawings and art. 

 

He remembered. Anxiety’s smile was bigger than ever. He didn’t know how to thank him. He didn’t want to make him feel embarrassed. He opened the high standard sketchbook, caressing the paper with the tip of his fingers. Yes, that was perfect. He frown lightly when he felt some irregularities on the flat of the paper. something have already been drawed in this and then removed. 

He took an old carbone mine, pulled by his own curiosity, and scratched it with a blade to extract some dust. It as a little trick he learnt few times ago when Patton and Logan organised a treasure quest. 

The reverse drawing slowly appeared as he rubbed the paper with the black dust. 

He gasped again, in awe in front of the image. It was pretty well done, you can see the lack of the trait but still, he didn’t knew Roman can draw, he should have guessed it : after all he was Creativity and Mr.Perfect; Of course he can draw. He blushed and claps his hand above his mouth, he took another lead and what better use for his new tools than this. It was near to the first one but with his own style, more realistic when Roman was more cartoonesque. He had few colors, when he was satisfied with it, he took a deep breath. That was a risky bet. 

 

Roman could take it the wrong way and think he was making fun of him or being critical about the very first draw. But it wasn’t. So took one of his knew feather pen and in a black ink with golden flakes and wrote behind “Thank You -V” 

 

Yeah, he was giving a big hint on is name but … He guessed it was okay, he trusted him and he wanted to show him  he was really thankfull for his gift and… that he actually liked the draw Roman did even if he wasn’t supposed to see it. 

 

He took a step away from his desk and look at the picture. It was himself and Roman, stoping to their waist, his own arms around the other’s shoulders, wind in their hair as the Prince’s hands were on his hips. The look they seemed to share didn’t left any question on the felling that was in. The color he used made him seem almost real and a bit fairy, magical. He … was not sure. But he just couldn’t decide himself to give it to him now. Thomas planned another video for the next day, about Harry Potter or something, nobody told him, he could slip it from below his door once he’ll be asleep. He surely won’t get out of his room until the video began so… he won’t have to face him if he, eventually, doesn’t like it or get it wrong. 

 

Hopefully… Roman may won’t make fun of him. He carefully ordered his tools and the draw. Waiting for the whole house to be full asleep to sink out of his room. He tiptoed to the Prince’s door and slide the drawing on the floor so he will found it on the morning and almost ran silently back to his bed. He locked himself in again and took Patton’s teddy in his arms to reassure him. The dices were throwed, there was no going back now. He tried to calm himself and … the teddy helped a lot, the light music on his headphones ending to appease him and he soundly fell asleep. 

 

_ \---- After the Video “Fitting In”---- _

When he woke up he freaked out, the purple on his hair was awesome but, hey, not surprise here, he was really self conscious. But he’ve been really surprised by the turning if the events. He… told them his name. And … it felt nice; It was okay. But now he was almost running back to his room. he get the glance of Roman on him all the along the video. And then, yeah, he didn’t want to face him, he was too much anxious. 

His door was only a meter away, so near, but he’ve been stopped by a hand around his wrist. He frozen. He slowly turn to Roman. He was blushing lightly, they both were. A heavy silence was pacing around them and Virgil only wanted to run away right now. But Roman’s hand was still keeping him this place and he doesn’t feel like getting out of his clench.He wasn’t able to look at him and focus on the floor, curiously really interesting right now. 

  * Can I help you Roman ? 
  * Uh… 



The Prince finally let go on his wrist and scratch the back of his head, he cleared his throat and stop chewing his lips. 

  * I- I just wanted you to know that… just thank you. 
  * Why ? **Virgil frowned, thank him for the draw ?**
  * I guess you … somehow found my present and… what I did on it and you didn’t make fun of me nor tell the others and… I’m so sorry Virgil I’ve been such an asshole but-
  * Roman… It’s okay buddy, it’s all in the past. y’all prooved it more than once. 
  * But-
  * I swear Princey, it’s okay. **he smiled lightly.** And, I wanted to thank you for your gift, and I really  … loved your art.



Roman’s eyes brightened and a huge smile crept on his face. 

  * Yours was amazing and- wait… you did ? 



Virgil blushed a bit and nodded, Roman take a step forward. 

  * Like… -
  * Like I hoped it to be real. 



Roman gasped and smiled even more. 

  * We can arrange that. 



 

Before Virgil could have done anything, Roman and him were in his room and, shyly his hands were in his hips and he brought him closer. As shy Virgil wrapped his hands around his neck and now they were so close, their lips almost brushing. Roman looked in his eyes and they shared a thing. The look. The one. Even on both of their draw it wasn’t as strong. And they kissed. Lightly at first and full of all the words they never told. 

 


	3. Since we were child (part 2)

Part 2 : Since we were Child

**Prinxiety**

**Logicality**

 

**(BROTP Analogical)**

**-**

**Hope you'll  like it**

**Point at mistakes if I did some.**

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Before Virgil could have done anything, Roman and him were in his room and, shyly his hands were in his hips and he brought him closer. As shy Virgil wrapped his hands around his neck and now they were so close, their lips almost brushing. Roman looked in his eyes and they shared a thing. The look. The one. Even on both of their draw it wasn’t as strong. And they kissed. Lightly at first and full of all the words they never told. 

Virgil’s hands were locked in his strands, messing his always perfect haircut and even though he looked handsome. Roman was tugging at his hoodie and he was clenching at his sash, leading him for the bed where they both fell, the prince above him. 

They pulled away for a second, sharing the same oxygen as they sank in eachothers eyes. 

Virgil reached up to brush his lips against Roman’s, making him shiver, both feeling the huge arousal as he pressed their pelvis together, moans escaping their lips and the princely side was pulling his hoodie away along with his shirt. He was about to unzip his trousers when Virgil’s stopped him and snapped his fingers, making all their clothes disappear. Roman chuckled 

 

  * Ok so not a inch of setting up with you ? 
  * Shush princey, I need you so bad I couldn’t have wait 



Roman giggled low and leant to kiss him softly again, his hands wandering, mapping the curves of the smooth skin of the younger. He dreamt so many time of it, of the feeling of the other shuddering under his digit, of the goosebump forming on the trail of his touch. 

He reached for the nightstand, finding the lube that was hidden here and warmed it between his hands before sliding one between his thighs, Virgil was biting a needy smile, his hips bouncing a bit for his fingers and Roman started to stretch him open. The prince left love bites down his throat, adding fingers and scissoring softly, collecting the most beautiful sound from his lover. Soon it wasn’t enough anymore for the emo boy, trying to pull away weakly his hand 

 

  * P-Please Roman, I-I need you please !~ 
  * How do you need me my sweet prince ? 
  * I n-need ah~ you in me please, Ro, pleaaAse ! ~



Roman smirked as he pulled out his fingers and placed the tip of his cock on his entry, smirking more when Virgil tried to fuck himself on him. He slowly entered him, his lover gasping and arching under him. He let him time to adjust until he got a nod and Roman started to thrust slowly. Soon enough the strange new feeling make Virgil squirm and moan under him; That was so different from his own fingers or any toys he could have own. Roman was whispering sweet nothing in his ear, praises half-moaned and saying how he was good, how much he wanted that for so long. That made Virgil even more aroused and loud. 

The thrust became more heated, Roman took a quick and deep pace barely holding his own sounds to listen better to Virgil one’s. He adored the vision of Virgil in his arms, being a complete mess of pleasure just because of him, even more when he hit that special spot inside of him and changed his angle to pound on it at almost every thrust. . 

 

The prince’s finger played on his nipples, owning more delicious whines of pleasure and reached downer,  brushing across his stomach, navel and following the v line to wrapped themselves around his shaft, he felt he was already close but he wanted them to climax together. 

 

Virgil was already on the edge, almost screaming his lover’s name he arched his back in pleasure as he cum, spilling on Roman’s hand and his their stomach. His thick walls spasming around the prince was the a too much and he couldn’t hold it any longer, cumming deep inside Virgil that whined at the over-stimulation from his post-orgasm bliss. They remained still for a few minutes, both panting until Roman reached again for his lips, rubbing softly his bare hips and smiling lovingly when they pulled away; Virgil blushed softly at his look, even after what they did, this eyes held so much feelings… He talked low, his voice a bit rocky from his vocalizes. 

 

  * That was… Wow… 
  * Yes, wow… **giggled Roman**



Roman softly pulled out of Virgil, the younger shivering at the sensation of his seed flowing out, not exactly the better sensation but in a state so far from reality he didn’t mind it. Roman summoned a wet clothe to wash Virgil and himself, then leaning next to him. The emo boy moved immediately to cuddle on his, smiling in well being as he placed his head on his chest, Roman’s arms around him and his hands carressing all the skin he could reach. That was quiet and comfortable, he was rocked by the lullaby of the rythmed heart beat on his cheek. Soon he fell asleep and Roman followed him to Morphee’s arms. They slept better than ever in eachothers arms, no nightmare, no waking in the middle because of a bad feeling or anything. They would never sleep appart from this very moment. 

 

 

\-----

*In Patton’s room* 

 

Patton was listening to some loud music on his headphone, colouring and trying to calm down the pink of his cheeks. His room was just next to Virgil’s and … the wall were really thin. He startled when a light hand brushed over his shoulder and he took of his headphone, smiling, when he recognized Logan, a really confused Logan. 

  * Are you okay Logan ? 



Logan blushed a bit and looked at the wall that separate Virgil’s and Patton’s room. 

  * I… I-
  * You heard them too ? 



 

Logan nodded and pinked a bit, he chewed his lower lip and looked  down, the father’s trait followed his look and smirked when he realised why he came to him. 

 

  * Does someone have been turned on by their sounds ? 



The teacher whimpered a bit and nodded again, making Patton giggle softly and hands wander on his hips 

  * I can understand, Virgil was pretty loud uh ? just like you, glad I had you a gag so they didn’t heard you sooner. 
  * Y-yes, can I have it now please. 
  * Oh sweety I gonna give you way more…



 

* * *

* * *

 

**Done ! Yeah I ended on a touch a little more kinky that the smut himself xD I don’t know if I gonna write it in another part, just tell me if you want it. Again, the requests are open, feel free to ask anything (but rape/non-con, suicide or self-harm )**

**-S**


	4. Sweet Dreams (Part 2)

  
Sweet Dream

Part 2

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Roman P.O.V.**

 

_ A whisper in sync flew from their lips  _

 

  * _I love you…_



 

They giggled and Virgil leant down to kiss him again, just once more was he begging in his head, a single tear rolled on his cheek as they brushed their lips. Roman frowned at him in confusion, he was about to ask when… when he just turned to ashes and get blown away by the wind. 

 

He woke up yelling and start to sob, it's been two weeks, two weeks he had this dream, fighting the corruption, finding Virgil, founding out it was a little game he made up just for him, laying with him in the grass… kissing him, confessing his feelings and… watch him disappear to realize it was  _ again _ just a dream. 

 

Eventually, the tears stopped to drop and he calmed down himself. It was still early, he stood from his bed and started his morning routine, a prince still have to slay, right ? He used some make up to hide the bad under his eyes and the red his tears made. 

 

He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his clothes, fixing his hair. With a deep sigh he left his room, drawing a smile on his face to hide the sorrow of his frown, they must not know it. Especially not Virgil, they were friends, it took so much time for them to come to this relation. They were still arguing some time to time but that was more teasing and joking around. He didn't want to loose that, or that the anxty side feel … awkward around him. Because, it can't be real, isn't it ? Virgil can't love him back, he was always so distant and they were so different. Plus, Virgil admit plentures of time that he wasn't romance was pointless from his thoughts, that it was only a lie to oneself to feel less lonely, eventually lasting but always ending leading both in different states of pain and bad feelings. So … that was impossible. 

 

His impossible man.

 

He was near to cry again, he shook his head to fly his bad thought away. He had to go through this day and eventually, he'd met him again tonight, in his dreams. He was hasty for it as much as he fear it. A strange mix of pain and happiness from this dream.

  
  
  


**Virgil’s P.O.V.**

 

He was sweating, curling  himself on the black bedsheets. Shivering and sobbing he was trying to keep away the panic attack that he felt growing in his chest, avoiding him to breath properly, the beating of his heart erratic. Physically, emotionally and mentally in pain. 

 

It's been two weeks he had thoses nightmares, this was a crual trick from his mind. Giving him the dream he wished for and taking it back right away. He had thoses feelings from a while he never hoped anything. He knew he was nothing compared to _ Him _ . That he wasn't deserving  _ Him _ . That  _ He' _ ll never want to be with him. 

 

He tried to keep to keep his emotions down, to shut his heart, but it began harder and harder. Eventually even more when the dream started, maybe it was his mind or maybe it was because of him, but  _ He  _ seem colder and avoiding him from the very moment his nightmares started. 

 

Anyway,  _ He _ … was out of reach. 

 

He curled a bit more on himself, trying vainly to muffle his wailings. Crushed inside. 

  
  


**Roman’s P.O.V.**

 

As he walked in front of the source of his pain’s door, a slight sound, as strong as a whisper, hit him, aching his heart. He knew too well this sound. Someone was crying, obviously Virgil. He stood in front of the door, hesitant. Should he knock ? Should he just come in ? What if he was wrong ? What if he was mad ? What if something really bad happened to him , he just couldn’t go away and leaving him like that, right ? What if … 

 

Damn it ! 

 

He was a Prince for god sake, I shall never let someone in his sorrow by his own. He took a deep breath and knocked slightly on the door. Virgil told him once that privacy was a really important notion to him, as well as consent. He took good care to respect it. 

 

No answer. 

  
  


He knocked again and he heard a trembling sigh, biting his lower lip as the door opened a bit. Virgil’s bangs was falling above his eyes, hiding the wet eyes, but he couldn’t miss the black strikes of wiped make up on his cheeks. He melt and without thinking entered the room, close the door behind him and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt the anxious side tense against him and slowly let himself ease up, clenching to the back of his shirt as if he was about to fall within. He cried on his shoulder and Roman let him. He let him wet and stain his white shirt without a single hesitation, stroking his back and his hair, rocking him softly and whispering sweet nothings. Soon he calmed his tears but they stayed like that a bit longer, none of them wanting to leave eachother’s embrace.

 

But Roman did, he pulled away lightly to look at him, drying softly his cheek. He kept his hand on his cheek. 

 

  * Do you want to talk about this ? 



 

Virgil blushed lightly and looked away, making Roman’s heart crush, was it because of him ? What did he do ? He never meant to hurt him if he did.

 

**Virgil’s P.O.V.**

 

It was… amazing. He was crying about  _ Him _ And here he was, crying in  _ His  _ strong arms, holding him so tight he can feel his heartbeat singing along with his.  _ Roman. _ Virgil was enjoying the moment for what it was, letting himself a second to hope, but was it again a dream ? He let him push a bit away ,regretting the loss of his warmth, he let him erase his tears. 

 

  * Do you want to talk about this ? 



 

He frowned and looked away, did he want to tell the prince he was slowly falling madly in love for him, that he’ve been struggling with visions of the both of us in his dreams for weeks… yes oh god yes he wanted to. But he wasn't able to. He bit his tongue and looked back at him again, building a reassuring smile 

 

  * It was just… a nightmare. 
  * Oh… 



 

Roman kept stroking his cheek. 

 

  * Want to tell me what it was ? 



 

Virgil focused a bit more and spotted the different similar features they had, he was able to see through the makeup. He used it the same way before,he was still doing it but that was more of an abit that a need. So he knew the tricks 

 

  * What about you ? 
  * M-me ? **Roman stammered**
  * Yeah, I can see you're not fairly okay… 
  * Well, I've had nightmares too.



 

Something… there was a something, even long after they could not understand what it was, and they knew. In the sorrow mirroring in their eyes, maybe was it the feeling of the miss or just the gripp of their hands … … They knew each other dream and… with a light gasp they brushed their lips. With a small smile they kissed again, continuing the dream were it stopped. Their hands seeking for the other and bring eachother closer and closer, both afraid it was gonna end again. Roman mumbled against his lips, whispering a beg 

 

  * Please tell me all of this is real and you're not gonna fly away again ?



 

Virgil pulled like a hundred kisses on his lips while answering

 

  * This is real… and I'm not going anywhere. 



 

They cried, most for happiness and relief, but didn't stop kissing for a second, Virgil pushed him against the door, pinning him as he was kissing him further, deeper. He left his lips only for his to wander down his jaw and neck. Things turned heated pretty quick and fast enough, Roman was half naked in his bed Virgil upon him with no much clothes. The light touch became more hasty, Virgil felt goosebumps beneath his digits when they brushed his lover’s sweet spots. He was careful to remind all of them, his lips joining the ballet, down his torso, around his nipples. A hand playing above his waistband he came back to his lips, his so sweet lips trying to hold his own sounds.He let go of him lightly and Roman whined : 

 

  * Please… Virgil… 
  * Yes, your Majesty, what do you want ? 



Roman blushed lightly and smirked at the nickname

  * I want you, my sweet dark knight



Virgil giggled and leant to kiss him again, nibbling his lower lip as he pulled away, owning a adorable moan. 

  * How ? 
  * Anyway, I just need it now Virg’ please..



 

Roman almost whined, trying to pull away Virgil pants. The emo boy grinned and straddled his hips, he kissed his way down through his chest and used his teeth to remove the last piece of fabric that covered the royal body. He bit his lower lips at the full view, groaning low in desire. 

 

The prince trait pinked under his glance, feeling … well.. naked. You get the idea. He  worked hard to not hide himself. He wasn’t really self-conscious, well, maybe a little but, he was a little scared that he didn’t like what he seen. But seing at the look he was burning on his skin, he couldn’t help but smirk in a little of pride. He raised from the bed to bring him closer, pulling him to another heated kiss, all in tongue and teeth. Virgil pushed him back to lay on the bed while he waved his hips upon his, grinding against him and making him moan, his hands running on his lower stomach, the prince trying to avoid his own sounds. 

 

He stopped to finish hastily to undress himself and came back to him, they both stood for a second, just admiring each others. 

 

Virgil let his hands wanders down his chest and stomach, gripping softly his lips on the way as his lips brushed over his neck, nibbling his skin, making the other sighed in pleasure. Virgil pulled away softly and smirked down at him as he gestured a summoning, Roman furrowed his brows as nothing appeared

 

  * Wh-aAahh ~



  
  


He gasped and moaned as he felt his hole being like magically stetched and lubbed, the feeling of hundreds hands over his body, stroking,scratching gripping, rubbing. He arched his back and whined softly growing more needy each second, opening his thighs for Virgil as an invitation and for the ghosty hands to got more skin to wander on. 

 

  * Pl-please  ~
  * You horny little thing~
  * yes ! please virgil ~~



 

Roman whimpered in frustration when Virgil snapped his fingers and the feeling disappeared, soon replaced by his shaft slowly pushing on his entry; he moaned softly and spreaded wided his legs. Virgil smirked and slammed in him in a kidney shot, making Roman scream in pleasure. The prince rolled his hips to get more movement already, Virgil get the message and started to  thrust in him, he leant to kiss him heatedly and make him moove his legs on his shoulder to get deeper. Roman was already wrecked, trembling in pleasure at the new sensations, moaning his name like a pray. 

 

  * M-more ! mmore please~Virgil !
  * you’re so good Roman~



 

Obeying his demand and pounded hard in him, making him loudly moan, his body arching his pleasure, his hips following the move of his thrusts, gasping as pleasure pooled on his lower stomach

 

  * V-Vee I gonna- It’s- I’m c-close  please ! ~~
  * H-hold it a bit more for me babe ~



 

Roman whimpered but did as told, now almost painfully close, but then… then  Virgil’s move became messier and harder, making him shout in pleasure as the dark side whispered dirty words on his skin

 

  * Cum my prince, cum for me now ~



 

And Roman did, releasing between them as he felt Virg’il’s seed fill him and strengthen his orgasm. Virgil was about to pull out to not overstimulate him but Roman hold him in with his legs tightly tied around his hips 

 

  * R- 
  * Please I … **Roman blushed,** I want to … to keep _it_  in … 
  * Oh ! **Virgil smirked when he understood and purred softly,**  I didn’t thought you’d be a cumwhore . 



 

Roman blushed even more and whined when Virgil forced gently his legs to loosen his grip and pulled out of him but replaced himself with a large plug in a wave of a hand, making him whimper softly and smiling in content. 

 

  * There … 
  * Thank you ~
  * you’re very welcome Roman 



 

Virgil nibbled at his lobe teasingly and kissed him deeply, then nuzzling to his side, Roman sighed in well being and cuddled to him. The prince’s fingers played mindlessly on his chest and looked up at his lover that have closed his eyes but he knew was still awake, admiring at his usually pink lips being red as much as his pale cheeks, the thin glim of sweat on his soft skin 

 

  * Virgil ? 
  * Yes Roman ? **he said without opening his eyes**
  * Should we tell the others ? 



 

Virgil giggled softly and opened an eyelid to look down at him. 

 

  * I think they already know. 



* * *

* * *

 

**And here it is !!! Hopefully you liked it ! Thank you for your reading, request are still opened, don’t be shy !!!**


	5. The Words on  his Skin (Analogical)

**Yay** **! Yep** **finally** **another** **little** **one** **:3** **I'm** **so** **sorry** **about** **how** **much** **time** **it** **get** **to** **be** **updated** **,** **please** **point** **at** **any** **mistakes** **and** **hopefully** **you'll** **like** **it** **!!! :)**

**-S**

**_-_-_-_-__-**   
  
  


* * *

 

It's been a bit more than a month.

A wonderful month they spent together.

Thomas had organised a party for the new video and its success. They were all happy for their host and how much he started to get known, fans coming from every country, growing in number a bit more everyday. There was alcohol, making Roman and Patton leaving the place a little bit sooner after a drunken making out session on the couch. Virgil, Thomas, Logan and Deceit were left on their own in a awkward silence as usually that was the gone sides that bring the mood. Though Thomas finally broke it, quite soon they were all chatting peacefully about some Tv Shows, Logan was enthralled in his debate with Virgil about what Steven Universe provided either than distraction and the effect on the viewer

Even though,  he knew they were on the same “side” of thoughts -he knew that from the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly when Logan was answering his doubting and bickering- he also knew that his questioning and anxieties about the serie was genuine, that he needed to be told wrong even if he was already acknowledge of this. The debate stayed nice and entertaining.

It end naturally and they realised that they were alone on the living room. They were so caught in their chat that they haven't see Deceit smirking and rolling his eyes at Thomas that giggles discreetly, they haven't seen the both exchanging light sign and leaving the room without a warn or sound.

They rarely spent time with only each other. Once on the mind palace, Virgil was more often in his room or on the living room, Logan shared the same habits but they were everytime separated by a book or a phone, or another of the sides. Logan appreciated Virgil’s company but he was alert that sometimes he needed his own space and the three others were annoying the younger often enough for him to take part in it. It happened that a few times Virgil came to his room if he had a question or needed some help but always with signs pf high- well, anxiety.  

As the debate calmly died, both were caught in the other admiration, a glimpse of tenderness in their eyes. Logan’s hand was on his and gosh was Virgil’s skin so smooth. They shared their first and shy, unexperimented kiss. It caught both of them off guard. None of them expected this outcome. Virgil was a blushing mess and Logan was hardly keeping his usual steadiness.

Things came naturally from that point, they never really talked about it. They started to spent more time together, having some sort of dates, so to say, even if they never called it that way. More kiss were exchanged, perturbing Logan on the highest way. Feelings were not easy for him and even so he knew their host was gay, he though that he was himself more of asexual. Virgil broke it all without even knowing. Whenever they leant to take a kiss from eachother, he felt he wanted always more, he felt the heat on his face, the sparkles in his chest, it was a delight. And whenever they start he never wanted to part from him.

Knowing that Virgil was Anxiety, he -though- never tried to overcome his will. He let him lead and simply giving or taking what Virgil allowed him.

Their First kiss in front of the others happened accidentally.

It was morning and they spent the night chatting in Virgil’s room, cuddling and giggling as they shared few personal happening. This night Virgil discovered how cute Logan’s true laugh was and he was quite proud of it even today as much as Logan take pride of being able to make him laugh even more freely that with Patton. They didn't think when they joined the other on the kitchen as they seeked for a pot of coffee. The four others stared at the Dark side being hugged from behind by the logical one as he filled two cups. All eyes on them widened as Virgil turned in between his arm to share the most sweet morning kiss they have ever seen. Patton shrieked like a fangirl, loud and high,shouting that HE FUuu-FUDGING KNEW IT. And they hide their flustered and tired face on each other neck.

They were officially together.

And three night ago, god three nights ago Logan was the most messed wreck in Virgil’s arm. He couldn't name how good he made him feel. Logan was still a bit uncertain about how to act but Virgil patiently learnt him and it was good. So good they couldn't keep their hands away from each other at night and barely at day.

They were cuddling in Logan’s bed, the silked sheets falling lazily on their hips, their chest exposed to the cooling air of the room. Once again Virgil showed Logic higher heights and pleasures he never knew about before. Virgil was resting his head on his chest. Logan was looking at the ceiling with a puzzled face. He was afraid to scare his boyfriend. He wasn't one specialist of feelings but he found out by himself. He knew what he was feeling. And he knew that could make him creep out. He knew the words he was desperate to say, he knew the name of the feeling and he craved to scream it. But he didn't want the anxty side to freak out and/or leave him because of it. So he discreetly draw them on the white and delicate skin, he wrote them again and again without the other realising it. It looked like regular cuddles… that was more, way more as the tip of his digits kept spelling “I love you"s on his skin.

But this night especially, Virgil looked up at him with a small smile and did he noticed that everytime he wrote those words the younger side’s fingers were on his chest, drawing the answer. Did he realised that the first time he did that, Virgil didn't bring him on a round two just because the caress turned him on as the “o" were placed on his nipples. Did he remarked the way the scratches on his back and hips were heart shaped ? Yes, yes he did suddenly when Virgil smiled tenderly and whispered the words he was answering silently out of the other acknowledgement.

«I love you too silly»

After a second of shock he proceeded the words and blushed madly under Virgil sight, owning a cute chuckle. Caught red handed but relieved about his lover's reaction. They shared a lovely kiss and that was it. He felt free. They felt free of everything, light, fine, in peace, in love.  

* * *

 

**-(-(-(=(-( "-")**

**And** **there** **you** **go** **buddies** **,** **thank** **you** **for reading so far** **and** **I** **really** **hope** **you** **enjoyed** **it** **,** **feel** **free** **to** **leave** **a comment** **to** **tell me if** **you** **liked** **it** **or** **not** **:)**

**B-bye**  
**Guys** **,** **gals** **and** **non** **binary** **pals !!**  
**-** **S**


	6. new story ? : Author Note

Well Hello there ! I'm so sorry this is not a new chapter though I'd really need your help. Here's the problem, I'm actually on a new story writing that I haven't posted yet, a one shot will surely be released here but I think I'll make a full story out of it. 

 

Here why I'm stuck : This is a romance (of course) and I don't know if I should make it a Prinxiety or a Moxiety 

 

here is a summary : 

 

Virgil is stuck with his family for a week, they all decided to spend an FULL WEEK in a  house near the beach. The Young man hate the beach, hate the sea, it makes him scared and yeah... he had to admit it, he have no clue about how to swim, he never learned and always found a way to skip the classes when it was supposed to happen at school. He was brooding alone on an old pier when a freaking handsome and fleeping cute guy appeared from nowhere. The boy was smiling at him and chatted along as if they knew eachothers from a long time already. A familiar feeling was growing into Virgil's chest but he couldn't help but stay his paranoid self. Even more when he innocently proposed to moove onto a less crowded part of the beach to learn him how to swim. 

Soon enough he'd find out the other's secret without even knowing there was one to seek for. But for that he'll have to spend more time with him, learn to swim with him... 

 

But not today, tomorrow maybe, or the next day, or the next one... 

 

I won' t spoil everything though and you'll find out soon enough too, the question now is : is the mysterious man in the water Patton or Roman ? please tell me what you'd rather see ?


	7. Love In a Shell (Part 1 - Prinxiety )

**Okay so this one is a two part but I'll  surely  extend it later  to a full fanfic. This will be Romance but yeah for this part this is not going pegi 18. Next part will be smut partly.**  
**-S**

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Virgil sighed as he sat heavily at the end of the pier. That was a family week at beach though he hated these days. He looked at his cousins and brothers swimming and playing in the waves with his parents and sighed louder. He knew that was dumb but he couldn't  help but feel more pulled aside. He was pretty aware that he choose himself to not go with them … but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling less alone. He had to put on his bathsuit, oh course it was black, black with some purple patch of fabric he added himself to make it a bit more to his tastes. His really pale skin was way too much showing to his will, but truth be told, it was too hot to keep his hoodie on and he’d felt even more exposed all dressed in the middle of almost naked people. That was already enough that he had to be there, he didn’ t want to look stranger than he was already.

 

He looked at the horizon  with a dreamy look on his eyes, he'd  like to travel some day. Maybe he'd go to Italy, and Japan, also India and Ireland. Someday..  maybe. 

 

“ Hey wh- 

  * Iiik !!!!



 

Virgil jumped in fear at the sudden voice,he hadn't  heard the boy coming near nor stood in front of him in the water. He stood here in shock, staring at the guy, the handsome guy that seemed to have  his age. Only his head poked out from the water, his brown pickled with gold, playful lips and nice tan, yeah he was really handsome. And he just squealed in front of him, he blushed really hard. The unknown boy smiled : 

 

  * Sorry I didn't meant to scare you.


  * I- It's okay, s-sorry for the uh- overreaction. **Stammering a bit**
  * It was cute, **he giggled,** what are you doing here alone ? What's your name ? Mine is Roman and why don't you go to swim ? That's what people do usually here
  * Well… **surprised at the amount of question and at the boy interest,** I'm not alone I'm With my family, but I don't feel like staying with them and clouding their happiness, my name is Virgil and I… I don't like to swim. 



  
  


Roman listened attentively, his curious eyes following every Virgil’s moove, how he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, caught his lower lips between his lips, nibbling at it as an anxious wrinkles appeared between his brows. The handsome boy batted his eyelashes : 

 

  * I don’t have anyone to play with, why would you come, swimming can be fun I can show you… 



 

Virgil chewed his lip 

 

  * I- I can’t 



 

The pale boy felt guilty as he could see the pain his rejection caused into the other’s eyes, he sighed and finally entrusted him : 

 

  * I don’t know how to swim, and I’m scared of deep water… 
  * I can teach you ! 



 

The light came back into Roman’s eyes with a giggle, making the purple haired boy’s heart stutter. He bit his tongue, scolding himself for letting this happen, why wasn’t he already shoving him away. Usually he’d make everything to make him leave as quick as possible, he was pretty skilled when it was about to push people away. There was so many ways to “succeed” : deceive them, making them upset, hurt their feeling, scare them, angry them… But this time he just.. couldn’t. 

 

  * I don’t know Roman I’m a bit … 
  * Hey, how many day are you staying here ? 



 

Virgil shrugged and looked back at his family absolutely not paying attention to him, he could drown that nobody would notice : would they only miss him ? 

 

  * We’re here for 6 more days, but I don’t leave so far and I have my own car so … I can stay a bit longer. 



 

Roman clapped his hand in excitement, and Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he seen his fingers painted in a gorgeous red. That was surprising, the man looked pretty manly and yet used this nail polish, he appreciated that. For a sum up, he always was admirative of people that dared to stand up from the rest of the crowd without caring to be seen as an odd one. 

 

  * So we could, if you want of course, try to make you swim progressively ? Each day a new step further until you can join me here ? 
  * I-I guess but -



 

He looked again at the crowded beach, Roman followed his glance and gasped in realisation, his eyes narrowing. 

 

  * Oh of course, what a dumb you are Roman, you don’t want people to see you while learning. **looking at the boy with understandment and a soft pity,** it’s quite alright, I know this place like the back of my hand, there is a… kind of secret beach not so far, nobody ever come here so you can learn here so nobody would look at you … but me of course ? 



 

Virgil frowned a bit, a alarm rang in his head, no matter how cute the boy looked, he knew that he was still a stranger and that could be a very bad idea to follow an unknown guys, even if he seem really kind, and even more to a non-busied place. 

 

  * I’m not sure… 
  * You don’t have to, as I said, only if you want, we can stay here as well and just chat.
  * Yeah … I’d rather do that, no offense but you know… we kinda just met 



 

Roman nodded softly and smiling kindly to Virgil 

 

  * It’s totally fair, I know I can sound strange, people find me creepy being so… uh trustfull, I don’t know if it’s the correct word, but I’ve been told that either I end up being see as a dangerous weirdo or something bad to happen to me and that I was too.. “candid” ?  and a naïve dummy



 

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to him, feeling sorry that people would judge him in such terms, he shook softly is head. 

 

  * Truth that opening to people that easy can be really… risked but it’s something rare that you’ve got to be able to socialize, I’d be a bit jealous to be honest. I mean, I just met you and I can be wrong but you seem to only see the best in people around you and that’s- yeah, that’s precious. 



 

The brunette blushed softly along Virgil’s words, smiling shyly at the end of it 

 

  * Nobody ever seen it this way… Thank you. 



 

Virgil waved his hand nonchalantly, smiling at the other 

 

  * Well I have a strange way to perceive life, that make me a weirdo most of the time, **he chuckled sternly,** but I guess it's  fine or whatever. 



 

Roman frowned at the “weirdo” part, that was a word he didn't liked. Like not at all. He swam nearest from the pier and held out a hand to touch his ankle gently, careful not to move too boldly 

 

  * I love how you think and you're  not a weirdo at all 



 

Virgil snickered softly,not bothered  at all by his touch, he moved closer and let his legs hang from the pier, mid-leg in the water. 

 

  * You're  too kind… you sound  like Patton. 



 

Roman frowned at the new name 

 

  * Is he your boyfriend ? 



 

Time for Virgil to frown as well at the hint of deception in Roman voice  hidden quickly by a cheery tone. 

 

  * No, no he's  a good friend of mine only, my best friend’s boyfriend actually. **He smiled** , Patton is  a bubble of joy and love everytime  and for everyone. 
  * He sound nice. 
  * He is. Logan, my bestfriend, **he precised,** he's  somehow his opposite, quiet and hardly acting on feelings, I always though he was ace before he turned out to be a real sap and messy blushing thing in front of Patton. 



 

He giggled softly at the memories and drew a smile on Roman’s lips, was that a glimpse of relieve on his eyes. 

 

  * They both look really interesting. And precious. Just like you



 

Virgil blushed and giggled 

 

  * Are you flirting now Ro’? 
  * What if I was ? 
  * I asked you first.
  * I asked you second



 

They chuckled a bit in the tension  between them. Roman scratched the back of his head, and truth must be told he was impressed at how still he was able to stay in the water with only moving  his feet,the boy must have such strong legs, the thought made him blush but he couldn't see through the unclear water. 

 

  * Would you mind me flirting with you ? 



 

Virgil shook his head he didn’t mind, not at all. He chewed softly  his lower lip, Roman smirked : 

 

  * Do I have to serenade to own a smile ? 
  * Why not ? 



 

Curious about the other’s singing  skill, a low sound came from Roman’ troat, slowly notes flew from his lips, gorgeous lips, and Virgil  was like hypnotysed, unable to focus into something else than his angelic voice, his usual high anxiety shut all of a sudden. The sounds of his voice rhythmed his heart beat, it seem like he took a real breathe for the very first  time. That was enchanting.

  
  
  


As the song died, he looked down at the boy who looked up at him back, he gripped on the aim of the  pier each side of his legs and lift himself up from the water, letting Virgil appreciate the nice abs lines on his stomach. His muscles weren't  so defined, just enough to be really sexy, but just as he got a view on his navel he felt lips on his own. His eyes closed by themselves as he kissed back, not giving a damn about how quick that happened. Virgil’s hands slid on the other’s chest, when they pulled away he was a bit light headed. He blushed suddenly when the reality stroke him hard, he smiled shyly.

 

  * W-wow. 



 

Roman smiled back  and pinked 

 

  * Sorry, you just too handsome for me, I couldn't  help it. 
  * Sap… 



 

He never knew how to answer to compliments, even more when he didn't  trust them. So he just did the one thing he could think of, leaning to kiss him again, his lips were so soft, a bit salty from the sea, and the feeling was amazing. Was it a dream ? He pulled away softly  and his own question rang stronger in his head as he looked down, first the gesture was from shyness and then… scales, his legs and hips were covered in scales. He froze in shock and stared. Roman gasped as he realised his mistake, biting his lips he had to think fast he couldn't  risk people to find out. One human to know was okay, more was dangerous 

 

  * Hey sunshine, don't  freakout and trust me. 
  * I-You-, **stammering in nonsens but trying his best, curiosity stronger than panic,** O-okay. 
  * Close your pretty eyes. 



 

And Virgol did, he felt Roman’s lips on his again but this time there was something different, he felt cold and heath at the same time on his veins. The next second Roman pulled him under water with him , he panicked, trying to hold his breath. He was about to drown. He scoldered himself in his head, see Virgil you trusted a perfect unknown, let him nearer that you should ever have and now you were about  to die. 

 

Moron. 

 

Though he felt strangely nice, pressed against  the other’s chest, the cold of the water warming him somehow. Maybe that was a good way to die. Right after his very first kiss… and he let his last breath flow from his lips as Roman’s hand was on his cheek, holding  his look. He smiled as he dipped in his golden eyes and the way the sun reflected of his fish tail, deep red and gold scales. 

\----

* * *

* * *

 

_ TO BE CONTINUED.  _

* * *

* * *

 

**_Yeah I'm  gonna stop here for this part, as I received  a little much of asking for Roman I did Roman but I don't  want anyone do be disappointed so I'll soon post this same part with Patt instead. Maybe they will be some change in the behaves and talks but that will be almost the same. The second Part tho will be more different for each sides._ **

 

**_I hope you liked it !_ **

**_Be sure to leave a comment if you want to._ **

**_Til then_ **

**_Bye guys gals and non binary pals_ **

**_Peace OUt !!_ **

**_-S_ **

**_\---_ **


	8. Underwater (Part 1 - Moxiety )

_**Second Part of Prinxiety Love in a Shell should be posted today though there is the 1st Patton's part. Only so slight changes** _

**_No warnings (I think)_**  
**_\----_**

* * *

* * *

 

Virgil sighed as he sat heavily at the end of the pier. That was a family week at beach though he hated these days. He looked at his cousins and brothers swimming and playing in the waves with his parents and sighed louder. He knew that was dumb but he couldn't  help but feel more pulled aside. He was pretty aware that he choose himself to not go with them … but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling less alone. He had to put on his bathsuit, oh course it was black, black with some purple patch of fabric he added himself to make it a bit more to his tastes. His really pale skin was way too much showing to his will, but truth be told, it was too hot to keep his hoodie on and he’d felt even more exposed all dressed in the middle of almost naked people. That was already enough that he had to be there, he didn’ t want to look stranger than he was already.

He looked at the horizon  with a dreamy look on his eyes, he'd  like to travel some day. Maybe he'd go to Italy, and Japan, also India and Ireland. Someday..  maybe.

“ Hey ! wh-

\- Iiik !!!!

Virgil jumped in fear at the sudden voice,he hadn't  heard the boy coming near nor stood in front of him in the water. He stood here in shock, staring at the guy, the adorable and cute looking guy that seemed to have  his age or maybe a little bit older. Only his head poked out from the water, his green eyes pickled with gold, long eyelashes, playful lips, adorable freckles and nice tan, yeah he was really cute. And he just squealed in front of him, he blushed really hard. The unknown boy smiled :

\- Sorry I didn't meant to scare you.

\- I- It's okay, s-sorry for the uh- overreaction. **Stammering a bit**

\- It was cute, **he giggled** , what are you doing here alone ? What's your name ? Mine is Patton and why don't you go to swim ? That's what people do usually here !

\- Well… **surprised at the amount of question and at the boy interest and enthusiasm** , I'm not alone I'm With my family, but I don't feel like staying with them and clouding their happiness, my name is Virgil and I… I don't like to swim.

Patton listened attentively, his curious eyes following every Virgil’s moove, how he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, caught his lower lips between his lips, nibbling at it as an anxious wrinkles appeared between his brows. The cute boy batted his eyelashes :

\- I don’t have anyone to play with, why would you come, swimming can be fun I can show you…

Virgil chewed his lip

\- I- I can’t

The pale boy felt guilty as he could see the pain his rejection caused into the other’s eyes, he sighed and finally entrusted him :

\- I don’t know how to swim, and I’m scared of deep water…

\- I can teach you !

The light came back into Patton’s eyes with a childish giggle, genuinely excited , making the purple haired boy’s heart stutter. He bit his tongue, scolding himself for letting this happen, why wasn’t he already shoving him away. Usually he’d make everything to make him leave as quick as possible, he was pretty skilled when it was about to push people away. There was so many ways to “succeed” : deceive them, making them upset, hurt their feeling, scare them, angry them… But this time he just.. couldn’t.

\- I don’t know Patton I’m a bit …-

\- Hey, how many day are you staying here ?

Virgil shrugged and looked back at his family absolutely not paying attention to him, he could drown that nobody would notice : would they only miss him ?

\- We’re here for 6 more days, but I don’t leave so far and I have my own car so … I can stay a bit longer.

Patton clapped his hands in excitement, and Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he seen his fingers painted in a striking blue . That was surprising, the man looked pretty manly and yet used this nail polish, he appreciated that. For a sum up, he always was admirative of people that dared to stand up from the rest of the crowd without caring to be seen as an odd one.

\- So we could, if you want of course, try to make you swim progressively ? Each day a new step further until you can join me here ?

\- I-I guess but -

He looked again at the crowded beach, Patton followed his glance and gasped in realisation, his eyes narrowing.

\- Oh of course, what a dummy you are Patton, **he muttered to himself,** of course you don’t want people to see you while learning. **looking at the boy with understandment and a soft pity,** it’s quite alright, I know this place like the back of my hand, there is a… kind of secret beach not so far, nobody ever come here so you can learn here so nobody would look at you … but me ?

Virgil frowned a bit, a alarm rang in his head, no matter how cute the boy looked, he knew that he was still a stranger and that could be a very bad idea to follow an unknown guys, even if he seem really kind, and even more to a non-busied place.

\- I’m not sure…

\- You don’t have to, as I said, only if you want, we can stay here as well and just chat.

\- Yeah … I’d rather do that, no offense but you know… we kinda just met

Patton nodded softly and smiling kindly to Virgil

\- It’s totally fair, I know I can sound strange, people find me creepy being so… uh trustfull, I don’t know if it’s the correct word, but I’ve been told that either I end up being see as a dangerous weirdo or something bad would to happen to me and that I was too.. “candid” ?  and a naïve dummy.

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to him, feeling sorry that people would judge him in such terms, he shook softly is head.

\- Truth that opening to people that easy can be really… risked but it’s something rare that you’ve got : to be able to socialize, I’d be a bit jealous to be honest. I mean, I just met you and I can be wrong but you seem to only see the best in people around you and that’s- yeah, that’s precious.

The brunette blushed softly along Virgil’s words, smiling shyly at the end of it

\- Nobody ever seen it this way… Thank you.

Virgil waved his hand nonchalantly, smiling at the other

\- Well I have a strange way to perceive life, that make me a weirdo most of the time **, he chuckled sternly** , but I guess it's  fine or whatever.

Patton frowned at the “weirdo” part, that was a word he didn't liked. Like not at all. He swam nearest from the pier and held out a hand to touch his ankle gently, careful not to move too boldly

\- I love how you think and you're  not a weirdo at all

Virgil snickered softly,not bothered  at all by his touch, he moved closer and let his legs hang from the pier, mid-leg in the water.

\- You're  too kind… you sound  like Roman

Patton frowned at the new name

\- Is he your boyfriend ?

Time for Virgil to frown as well at the hint of deception in Patton voice  hidden quickly by a cheery tone.

\- No, no he's  a good friend of mine only, my best friend’s boyfriend actually. **He smiled,** Roman is a Disney prince and a bubble of energy everytime  and for everyone.

\- He sound nice.

\- He is. Logan, my bestfriend, **he precised,** he's  somehow his opposite, quiet and hardly acting on feelings, I always thought he was ace before he turned out to be a real sap and messy blushing thing in front of Patton.

He giggled softly at the memories and drew a smile on Patton’s lips, was that a glimpse of relieve on his eyes ?

\- They both look really interesting. And precious. Just like you

Virgil blushed and giggled

\- Are you flirting now Pat’?

\- What if I was ?

\- I asked you first.

\- I asked you second !

They chuckled a bit in the tension  between them. Patton scratched the back of his head, and truth must be told Virgil was impressed at how still he was able to stay in the water with only moving  his feet,the boy must have such strong legs, the thought made him blush but he couldn't see through the unclear water.

\- Would you mind me flirting with you ?

Virgil shook his head : he didn’t mind, not at all. He chewed softly  his lower lip, Patton smirked :

\- Do I have to serenade to own a smile ?

\- Why not ?

Curious about the other’s singing  skill, a low sound came from Patton’ throat, slowly notes flew from his lips, gorgeous lips, and Virgil  was like hypnotized, unable to focus into something else than his angelic voice, his usual high anxiety shut all of a sudden. The sounds of his voice rhythmed his heart beat, it seem like he took a real breathe for the very first  time. That was enchanting.  
  


As the song died, he looked down at the boy who looked up at him back, he gripped on the aim of the  pier each side of his legs and lift himself up from the water, letting Virgil appreciate the nice abs lines on his stomach. His muscles weren't  so defined, just enough to be really sexy, but just as he got a view on his navel he felt lips on his own. His eyes closed by themselves as he kissed back, not giving a damn about how quick that happened. Virgil’s hands slid on the other’s chest, when they pulled away he was a bit light headed. He blushed suddenly when the reality stroke him hard, he smiled shyly.

\- W-wow.

Patton smiled back  and pinked

\- Sorry, you just too handsome for me, I couldn't  help it.

\- Sap…

He never knew how to answer to compliments, even more when he didn't  trust them. So he just did the one thing he could think of, leaning to kiss him again, his lips were so soft, a bit salty from the sea, and the feeling was amazing. Was it a dream ? He pulled away softly  and his own question rang stronger in his head as he looked down, first the gesture was from shyness and then… scales, his legs and hips were covered in scales. He froze in shock and stared. Patton gasped as he realised his mistake, biting his lips he had to think fast he couldn't  risk people to find out. One human to know was okay, more was dangerous

\- Hey sunshine, don't  freakout and trust me.

\- I-You-, **stammering in nonsens but trying his best, curiosity stronger than panic,** O-okay.

\- Close your pretty eyes.

And Virgil did, he felt Patton’s lips on his again but this time there was something different, he felt cold and heath at the same time on his veins. The next second Patton pulled him under water with him , he panicked, trying to hold his breath. He was about to drown. He scoldered himself in his head, see Virgil you trusted a perfect unknown, let him nearer that you should ever have and now you were about  to die.

Moron.

Though he felt strangely nice, pressed against  the other’s chest, the cold of the water warming him somehow. Maybe that was a good way to die. Right after his very first kiss… and he let his last breath flow from his lips as Patton’s hand was on his cheek, holding  his look. He smiled as he dipped in his emerald eyes and the way the sun reflected of his fish tail, deep blue and green scales.

\----

* * *

 

 **TO BE CONTINUED**.

**_So that was Patton’ version  for first part, not exactly the same but quite near. I'm  already writting the seconds parts to each :)_ **

**_I hope you liked it !_ **

_**Be sure to leave a comment if you want to.** _

**_Til then_ **

_**Bye guys gals and non binary pals** _

_**Peace OUt !!** _

_**-S** _


	9. Love In a Shell (Part 2 - Prinxiety )

**Here's  the Part 2 finally ! Gonna  be smutty for a warning, of course  I wouldn't  have let our baby Virgil drown ! I'M  NOT THAT CRUAL !!**

**Here you go though, hope you like it and I'll  be put some  warning when the Smut start and when it stop for the innocents that doesnt want to read thoses kind of stuff.**

**WARNING SMUT**

* * *

 

**\--------------------------------------------**

But he was not dying, he was not suffocating, he was… breathing  just fine. Realisation stroke him : he was breathing, he was breathing underwater just  as still as he was a few minutes ago.

Roman grinned wrapped his arms around him, dragging  him deeper and Virgil just watched, around, absolutely amazed, he was breathing and the salt of the sea didn't  hurt his eyes. He discovered the sea landscape in a whole other way, with brighter colors and way more clear pictures.

He dragged him to a part  of the beach that was deserted, surrounded by  a nice forest. They pocked out of the sea and Virgil coughed a bit as water left his lungs to be replaced by air as Roman dragged him to the sand.

\- Wh- what the heck ?!

\- Sorry  I panicked  I didn't want to draw attention on us… well  on me, and I was scared you'd freak out and y’know…

Roman was fidgeting with his fingers  while looking down at his fish tail. Now that Virgil had the opportunity  to look closer at it, it couldn't help but stare in awe, the light and reflects were so beautiful. He reached a hand and stopped half way, looking up to Roman as a silent asking for permission. Hesitantly the other nodded. Virgil ran his fingers softly on the shining and wet tail, cold from the water but he could feel the warmth of life in. He gasped as he realised that -fuck- that was real.

\- Holly shmokes, **he whispered.**

\- Yeah…

\- S-so, y-you're  a mermaid ?

Roman giggled lightly  

\- More like a merman, but yes you got the idea.

\- Wow… o-... okay… Okay and what happened  bellow water ?

\- The Kiss.

It seemed like it was obvious in Roman’s mouth but  Virgil made a face, encouraging him to continue. Roman  sighed and rolled his eyes

\- Oh yeah, I forgot  how humans are so weakly acknowledged-

\- Hey !

\- Sorry  but that's  true you're all so oblivious  of what happen just bellow your nose ! We became legends and fantasies when we were almost living together and even went on a war together. Your people drowned  the only city we managed to build to be in contact without needing The Kiss…

\- W-wait are you telling me that Atlantis was real ? **Looking a bit dumbed**

\- Well it was called At All Ants by humans during the war. Because you  considered that we were noisomes.

\- Oh… I'm  sorry, **feeling a rush of shame for his kind.**

\- It's  okay, **he sighed and shook softly his head,** you weren't  even born, neither was I. But it was called Aëden

\- That's  a beautiful nam- Oh shoot !  That's  Eden,right ? The luxurious and heavenly garden the men got kicked out by god.

Roman chuckled softly and nodded a bit  

\- That's  strange how time  change names and stories. You all are so funny and fascinating…

\- Uh… thank  you I guess.

The merman smiles softy and shrugged, he looked at the hand that was still on his tail and Virgil followed his look, blushing hard and pulling the appendice away

\- Sorry, **he whispered**.

\- It's  okay Virgil. It wasn't  bothering me at all, **he mumbled to himself  the following** , quite the opposite in fact.

Virgil chewed his lower lip as he tried to chase away the words he didn't  believed he heard. He tried to make up his mind

\- S-So you were about  to explain to me about uh the kiss.

\- Oh yeah, so basically it work like a poison-

\- WHAT ?! **Virgil' anxiety spiked**

\- No not in a bad way, **he hurried to explain.**

\- How can you mean it in a good way !? **Almost freaking out now.**

\- I said it _worked_ like it but it's not a poison it would never affect you in any bad way. It only send toxins that allows your lungs to pick oxygen easier underwater.  

Virgil frowned as he listened carefully  and nodded along, feeling a bit better and calm.

\- So yeah whenever you kiss someone they can breath underwater.

\- Uh... Basically yeah. But it's  a little more complicated.

Will he tell him that for the kiss to work the two involved needed to have some sort of link ? Like a attraction,  a crush, deep feelings of love ? Of course not.

\- Okay… **Virgil looked at him a bit more,** I- it's  strange but I feel like I already know you…

Roman smiled softly and something flipped the boy’s heart in the shimmer his eyes started to shine. Like tenderness and relief.

\- Actually we already met a lot before… but it's  been a long time. Last time we were toddler. But yes, you know me.

Virgil's  eyes narrowed as a sudden flow of memories came back to him. Roman. Roman his sea imaginary friend that always disappeared  when he wanted to introduce him to his parents and cousins. The kind boy that never wanted to do sand castle or get out of the water.

\- Oh lord how did I forgot you ? **He whispered.**

Roman giggled and shrugged, waving a hand

\- Human’s mind  are funny.

\- Oh shush !

With that  Virgil grabbed the other’s neck and pulled him in a deep and loving kiss. Roman giggled after a second  of surprise and kissed back, as eager as Virgil. When they pulled away their hair were both messed and lips were bright pink, so were Virgil's cheek.

\- You're  the one that make me realised I was attracted by men.

Virgil  whispered against the murman lips, his hands moving  to his chest softly and Roman rolled on him to get another way more heated kiss

\- You cannot imagine how many time I dreamt of doing that.

The other mumbled  between their kisses. Virgil whimpered  softly as he gripped on the other’s hips, dragging him closer. A need he never felt before growing in his lower belly. He let his hands wander on the flesh and to the juncture were his tail started, smirking when he felt Roman shuddering at the touch.

\- Oh, that seem really sensitive am I right ?

Roman groaned and bited down at his lover's  neck softly as an answer, escaping a soft moan when  Virgil dragged his short nails on the scales.

\- Gosh you're driving  me crazy. Roman growled

\- -need you~

_**/!\ SMUT WARNING  /!\** _

Virgil  whimpered with as lidded eyes, more sound escaping  his lips as Roman’s hand palmed him through his pants. Though a alarm rang into his mind

\- R- roman ~

\- Yes gorgeous ? ~

\- W-we can't  here and h-how -? ~

\- I got you

He whispered as he gave him another Kiss just to make sure he was ready and deeped underwater, holding Virgil close  on his chest. He made him rest his back on his chest a hand across his stomach from behind the other disappearing under his swimsuit, toying  with his lengths and owning more desperate sound as he swam faster than ever to a small cave half filled with water. It was clear and warm and the cave was lightened by fluorescent algae. Only their head were pocking out of the water and Virgil was already a blushing and needy mess.

\- Roman ~ please !~

\- Shh~ no rush honey I gonna make you feel good~

The scales on his tail just started  to shift from his waist to his knees, revealing perfectly normal  bodyshapes. He pulled away Virgil's swim suit as he made him turn again in his arms as spread his legs. Virgil's  stared in awe, pinking hard at the view and from self consciousness.

\- You're  beautiful ~ , **whispered Roman against  his ear, making him shudder.**

\- Please ~

Roman hummed softly and slowly reached for his entry with a single finger stretching him open.  He kissed him again, swallowing the moans Virgil made as he opened him ready for him.

\- R-Roman~ Oh please please I need-~

\- Are you ready for me ?~

\- Yes !!

Virgil growled, growing more and more impatient, wanting to be filled so bad. Roman pushed him against the cavity of the cave and slid in between his legs, slowly sinking inside of his lover, both hissing in delight.

He let Virgil time to adjust to his length until he started to bounce his hips forward, chasing more friction. He settled a slow pace, sensual, Virgil was overwhelmed by new sensations. Of course he played with himself before, but that was so different feelings than his own fingers or toys. He got lost in a whole new world of pleasure, gripping his hands  on Roman’s back, drawing red streaks all over the curve of his spine and groping his ass in order to push him further and quicker in him.

Both moaned at this, Roman shivered at the light yet arousing pain on his skin as he quickened his pace. He took a tighter hold on the other hips, sure he'd  have the possessive marks of his fingers on his skin later. He attacked his neck his his lips, marking him more as his and owning more of his beautiful sounds.

\- Roman !!!~

He increased his kidney shot, loving oh so much how Virgil’ body moved against his, desperate for more suddenly he shifted that little much to hit at that very special place to make him a wreck.  Roman almost froze at the pornographic moans he got from the other, continuing harder and carefull to target this heavenly spot.

\- OH MY!!!~ Ro-Roman !!!~ I can't  I'm gonna c-cum

Roman whimpered, already close himself as he was nibbling at the other’s neck to hold his own sounds, wanting  to earn more of Virgil’s

\- Don't  hold it baby ~

\- P-please fill m-me~

Roman growled  low as he felt Virgil consciously  tightening around him and making him moan loud as his pounding pace went messy with his climax, cumming deep inside of Virgil. The boy almost  screamed in pleasure as he came between them, his seed washed away by the ocean already.

He was panting, they were both, Roman pulled out softly, making both of them whine with the overstimulation.

** _/!\ SMUT OVER YA NASTY /!\_ **

They smiled to each other, still buzzled by the post orgasm bliss and Roman sweetly stroked  his sides.

\- Do you often kidnap humans to bang them on a cave like that ?

Roman chuckled a but for the question and how weak was his voice for he scream so much.

\- No, no I actually never did it before.

\- Oh really ? **Virgil rolled his eyes with a smirk** , you seemed pretty acknowledge about what and how to do.

\- Yeah,   **he shrugged** , I said it was my first time with an human, not that it was my first time at all..  plus you made me fantasize a lot toward the years.~

Virgil pinked a bit, not really disturbed at learning for Roman’s past lovers. After all he was so gorgeous, he wasn't  surprised.

\- We were just 11 last time we seen each other.

\- U-Uh, roman shook his head, you were 11, I was 13 and that was the last time you seen me. It's just that you never came back to our spot and I was too coward to go to you…

Virgil frowned softly as he tried to remember everything but that  was a long ago and all fuzzy.

\- But I did… and you never showed up.

\- Yes, I had to stay under water  for 3 years to accomplish some sort of traditions stuffs . I had studies and a status to fight for…when I came back, you were not here. 

He explained, staring at nothing as his tone was a bit stern making Virgil worry. Roman forced a smile on his lips when the purple haired boy softly cupped his face

\- But it's over now and I got you…  

\- Yeah, **he smiled softly.** Yeah Roman you got me. **He pinched a bit his own lips,** May I ask what ask what status ?

Roman coughed and mumbled his answer making it not understandable to Virgil

\- Sorry ?

\- I- I'm a prince.

Virgil's  jaw fell at the answer and his eyes narrowed in shock

\- Holly shit, I've  been fucked by a prince !?

Both chuckled and Virgil shook softly his head as a sigh escaped his lips

\- ...What are we doing now Roman ? We enjoy our few days and..  and what ? Waiting for me to come back next year ?

Roman frowned as he didn't  really thought of it. He chewed his lips

\- You could come with me ?

\- I- After what you  told me about relations between your kind and mine I'm not sure I'd  be very welcomed.

\- Time have done his work and I'm  the prince : I can do my own rules if I want to.. .

Virgil sighed and looked away, he never felt like a part of his familly but Logan  and Patton.. he'll miss them. But he'd miss Roman too

\- Do you think I could come back some times ?

\- Of course, I mean, there is not such a thing like “if you come with me there is no comeback”

\- Well then… why not.

Roman chuckled and hugged  Virgil really tight in happiness.

\- REALLY ??

Yes really, virgil smiled.

* * *

* * *

 

\-----------

**THE END**

**_So yeah it's  a bit dumbed and rushed but it was my best either it would have last 10 more chapter. Though... I'm  so sure I'm  going to make a full story from  that._ **

_**I still don't  know if it will be Prinxiety or Moxiety...** _

_**I'll  tell you on time :3** _

**_For now I'm  working on the Moxiety part 2_**  
_**Til then**_  
**_Bbye guys gals and non binary pals_**  
_**Peace OUT !!!**_

**_-S_ **


	10. Underwater (part 2 - Moxiety + Logince)

_O_ **_kay so here's  the Patton part, no smut I just couldn't  make them do it somehow, their like… the fluffiest couple ever xD_ **

**_No warning  I guess tell me if you spot something_ **

_**A bit of Logince appeared randomly too** _

_**Hopefully  you like it however.** _

**_Also I tried another  type of writing like instead of - blahblahblah, he said doing whatever, blablablah.  It will be “blablaabla” He said doing whatever “blablablah”_ **

**_Tell me which one seems better I try my best here x3_ **

_**-S** _

\---  
  
  
  
  


He closed his eyes and expected the cold and black to surround him but… none of this came. He was breathing! He was breathing just fine ! Just like he did a few minutes sooner with that good ol’ oxygen.

He opened his eyes in surprise, meeting Patton's warm and exited smile while he was dumbly gaping, a million question crossing his mind. Patton took his hands  and make him spin playfully with a tiny giggle. It was strange that the water deformed a bit his voice but it didn't sound like usual, he was deeper but not troubled by the air relieved. And his eyes didn't  burned with the salty water he barely felt uncomfortable as it felt the moove of the sea as Patton dragged him deeper.

He showed him small fishes, coloured and funny sometimes, they caressed jellyfishes without being hurt, and he showed him incredible sea landscapes. That was wonderfull. He almost forgot about his anxieties, such a huge and … empty  from human living universe was a bit quite a lot scary to him. But he somehow… felt safe around the merman.

And the kiss… he just could not get the kiss out of his  head, how soft and warm were his lips.

He didn't  seen the time flow until the sea grew darker around them. Patton leaded him to the surface kindly holding him in his  arms. Virgil coughed a bit as his lungs rejected the water and filled with air. They stood in a comfortable silence a they looked at each other, quiet  thoughts shared in their eyes. They didn't need words.

Patton broke this moment, leaning to share the softest kiss  Virgil ever received, filled with feels and something like… nostalgia. When they  pulled away the human was a bit dazed and troubled.

“P-Patton… ?”

“Yes, Virg’ ?”

“I know you… You-” sudden memories drowned him and tears filled his eyes “Patton !” he hugged him with all of his weak strenght, feeling the other's  body ease with relief.

“Oh my gosh I thought you'd never remember!”

Patton giggled as he hugged him back, making them spin a bit out of happiness. Virgil shook his head with a light laugh until guilt washed him away “They convinced me you weren't  real, how did I trust them !? They brang me to therapist, they washed my brain !” anger taking the step along with the pain “Virgil…” the soft voice soothed him a bit “It's understandable, I hid whenever  you asked them to met me, we were so young … they just thought you had a imaginary friend and you didn't had any proofs I was real. That's a bit of my fault too” Virgil shook his head again with wide eyes “No ! No I should have- I could have-” a finger brushed his lips “Sshh… it's  alright now” a soft and loving kiss shutted him definitely, and he melt easily in it.

Here in the middle of the ocean, Virgil felt whole, as if a missing puzzle piece finally  clicked in place. “you're here, please tell me that is not a dream that you're real and Aëden is too…” Virgil almost begged in a whisper. Patton giggled softly “That's  real Virgil, I'll bring you there right now if I could but you have your life up there…” a sad smile on the mermaid's face. The emo boy looked at the form of the land fron afar  “No…” he trailed “I don't, I don't have a life, I love my family because they are my family, but I'm not a part of them, my friends, they would do perfectly fine without me, I don't  have a job… I wouldn't miss anything.” he made a pause and looked deep into Patton's eyes “Please let me stay with you” the pretty boy's eyes shined and he hardly kept a smile for himself, trying to keep his hopes away in front of Virgil's genuines ones “6 months…” he trailed, it was so hard to not just keep him “Give yourself 6 months with them, we'll  met as soon as you want during this time. If you still want to come and stay with me after that… we will” Virgil was a bit disappointed that it was not a yes right away but nodded softly in agreement. He'll do anything for him.

They spent the end of the day together, having a lovingly time, kisses and stories shared. It was like they never left each other's. And as the sun was gone Patton bring him back to the land, they parted with an heavy heart and after a longing and ashing kiss but with the promise they'd  meet again.

Each week Virgil would come back  to the pier to met Patton and that was the most wonderful  day of his week by far.

It's  been three months now and he had to met Patton the next day but he was so impatient, each week seemt to last longer  as they passed. Logan, Virgil’s only friend snapped as he heard another heavy sigh coming from the emo “Just tell me already you're  driving me mad with that sad look on your face all week long ! It's been months now and I still can't figure out why you're like that” Virgil blushed as he got caught, for this long  he kept the existence of Patton for himself but he seemed to be a bit obvious on his longing.

“I-it's nothing-” Logan  growled “Oh please Virgil I know you…” Virgil  sighed again and wrapped his arms around himself.  He cautiously looked up at Logan, hesitation so strong in his mind, that could mess it all, what if Logan warned his parents and they locked him in a psychiatric hospital ? No, not Logan  he was always on his side right ? He wouldn't … no he wouldn't. “Remember wh- when I had an imaginary merman friend as a child ?” Logan rolled his eyes “Yeah I do and ?” Virgil scratched the back of his head “Well… turns out he was not Imaginary and we're  in love and-” Virgil kept talking and talking, explaining everything to Logan, if he seemed shocked at first he listened to him carefully and even with interest after a while ? Should he say that his scientist mind was deeply interested in the discovery of a new world  and human species, that the inner child that everybody thought dead but was just hidden was insanely amazed by the murmaid tales and legends. Once Virgil finished to count him everything he was smiling, but not mockingly as Virgil would have expected anyone to. And he was shocked  by his friends request “Please can I met him ?” Virgil eyes widened “U-uh ?” Logan blushed and started to explain “It's something amazing you're telling me and I really don't doubt you any second if you tell me that's real then I want to know more of them and eventually met the guy to be sure he's enough for you” Virgil giggled softly with a soft pink “sure… I guess after all I did the same for your Roman so… I have to see him tomorrow you'd just come with me ?” Logan's eyes brightened and he nodded quickly “Thank you!” he explained as he engulfed him in his arms.

Virgil smiled wider as he gladly hugged him back “Thank you for trusting me Logan, you truly are the best friend I ever had” he sighed in relief “Talking about Princey how is it going ?” Logan blushed hard “well- uh pretty well, he still have this strange abit to disappear you know ? Like I never went to his home or met his parents… there's some days I just can't find him anywhere” Virgil pouted and frowned a bit “I know you trust him but I swear I'll murder him for you if the dumbass cheat on you” Logan giggled softly “remember that asa science student I can access to painfull and deadly poisons that doesn't left any traces “ they laughed together so glad they had each others and that made Virgil's heart sting a little that he'd had to leave him to be with Patton.

_***meanwhile in Aeden*** _

Patton was sighing heavily and Roman rolled his eyes “come on Pat, you met your human in few days” Patton pinked and waved his tail in a shy pace “I'm sorry It's just-, I'm so scared that he would change his mind and don't show up each time.” Roman smiled and nodded “you re truly in love ain't you ?... “ Patton nodded a bit to this, he was stuck. “ I agree that it is a tie but it worth it…” Patton frown “your human doesn't know yet?” Roman looked down “That I  am the unlegitime halfblood prince of Aëden ? No, he's a scientist he'd think I'm a fool” his voice holding his sadness “I'm scared he'd thought I don't love him or see someone else” Patton pouted and sighed “you should tell him” Roman giggled nervously and nodded “Yeah I know, but it's been nearly two years so… I don't know.” Patton smiled kindly “I'm sure he'd be amazed by your tail, he'd fall in love deeper with you” Roman pinked softly “I'd hope so”

Patton thought longly “Come with me tomorrow, maybe my human would give you better advice ?” Roman though a bit “ate you sure ? I mean… that's your day with him I don't want to mess it up…” Patton shrugged and smiled brightly “You're my best friend I want you to meet him at some point so if that can be usefull to you as well.” Roman smiled tenderly and brang Patton in his arms “Thank you Patty you truly are the best, you'd be the better king in the whole Aëden History. “ Patton pouted and crossed his arms “I don't want to ! You'd be better on this role…” Roman shrugged “I don't think so, as father said I'd run our world into another war” Patton tutted “You know what, if I get the throne you'll have to share it with me, there's no way I'd run all of this by myself and don't say no to it I know you'd like that” he raised up his chin with a tenderly mocking smile.

**_#Time Skip to the Next Day Because I cAn#_ **

Virgil sat on the pier next to Logan, they were a bit early because they were both too impatient to wait longer. They were chatting a bit but not fully on it, staring at the water with longing, both for different ways.

Patton soon appeared, a wide smile on his face as usual, he seemed a bit startled at the other man next to his Virgil but didn't loose his smile. “Hello !!” Virgil jumped in the water on his boyfriend to give him a good-morning-you-missed-me and pulled away with a look of happiness Logan didn't remember to ever see on him. Patton kept him in his arms and let him, pulling softly away after a minute -seeming really long to Logan as he started to miss his boyfriend-, he looked up at the boy still on the pier and then to Virgil “Oh yeah, this is Logan my best friend, you know I told you about him… he wanted to met you, I hope this is okay ?” he hesitantly asked as he suddenly realised it may could have annoyed Patton. Gladly, he giggled and shook his head, shaking Logan hand “Nice to met you Logan, no I don't mind I'm actually glad, my half brother and best friend is coming too” Virgil raised his eyebrow in surprise “You never told me you had a half brother”  Patton shrugged “You never asked” Virgil rolled his eyes and pecked another sweet kiss on his lips, making Patton smile even brighter “He's half human he should be here so-” Roman raised from the water in his usual extra behave “Where's the man who stole my brother's hear-” he stopped dead and turned paler than the purest pearl in front of them “L-Lo ?” after a moment of shock Virgil and Logan both exclaimed “ROMAN ?!!!” they were both dumbed at the view of the man they thought they knew. Patton's eyes looked at the thrre person around, surprised they seemed to know each others “So… you three met before…”Roman nodded softly as the two others were too shocked to answer “Patton this is my boyfriend I told you about…” he said pointing at Logan. Patton looked puzzled “So… so the guy ‘Hot Topic’ was Virgil?” Roman nodded but his eyes were linker to Logan who was still frozen.

Roman swam nearest from the pier, nervously he placed his hand on his ankle “Please Logan say something….” Logan bit his tongue, still stuck in disbelief “w-how ?? Why? Y-you-” he had so much questions running in his head, Roman  cautiously took his hand in his. Virgil and Patton were quiet just aside, understanding that this moment was their and important. Logan was staring at their linked fingers and then at Roman, he pulled him softly to  join in the water, “I'm so sorry I kept that secret from you, Logan I'm  so deep in love with you I didn't want to lose you, and after a while… I didn't  know how just to talk about that “Logan stared in his eyes and leant to kiss him he'd  keep his questions for another day, this explained a lot and so he was relieved somehow. He just wanted to enjoy. Roman was surprised as his boyfriend  was rarely the one for affective gestures, even more in public, but he kissed back lovingly “So… we're okay ?” he asked as they oh so lightly pulled away. Logan giggled “I'll need time to realise but yes… moron”  Roman giggled “Yes but I'm your moron” he proudly said, cut by the emo boy’s voice “No princey you're just a clueless moron” Roman pulled his tongue out at him childishly “Come on kiddos play nice would you…” Patton gently stopped their argument. He then laughed softly “So  when you talked about the Emo Nightmare or Hot Topic guy that was friend with your beloved human you were talking about my Virgil ?” the said boy rolled his eyes as Roman nodded “How could I know we were talking about the same guy … I mean, you told be about a wonderfull kind and lovely boy, all I knew was a gloomy, a weird spooky broody dude” Virgil hissed at the prince and Roman pointed at him “See!? Litteraly  his first words to me were to warn me he would kill me if I ever hurt Logan, and that was really well described !” he gulped as he remembered the said conversation, he was not a coward but god Virgil was scary that day. That paling face made Virgil smirk to be in the next second tutted by Patton “Come on now sweetheart that's not really nice..” Virgil sighed “b-but it was my duty as a best pal to protect Logan…” Logan smiled “as it is my duty  now to warn you Patton that Virgil here is the closest I ever had to a brother, I won't threat you to death as he did to Roman but I do have capacities of my own that can truly affect your life I assume so … you better take a good care of him.” Patton smiled softly and acquiesced “I don't want to be threatened for that, I'll treat him as nothing less than a king whatever the circumstances, tho I return your words Logan, Roman is literally my brother, don't  go breaking his heart “ his tone was cheerful but you could say he was deadly serious and it was Logan's turn to acquies “Of course”

They then had a lovely  day that could be compared to a double date when they left each others things were clearer for Logan. He felt like a feather as Virgil drove him  home, he now knew why his lover was so secret sometimes, he had way less to worry about as he went to sleep and even if it was defying logic… he didn't care.

Though he learnt about Virgil’s leaving  too, and that made his heart heavy, what would he do all by himself with his boyfriend  half in the sea and best friend so far… maybe Roman would let him come with them as well… he looked forward to ask him, the idea of leaving the human beings to join  the man, well half-man, he loved along with the only friend he had seemed way less scary than leaving here alone with his pairs 

It would be a lot to process, for sure but  eventually… They all knew it would be wonderfull.  Little did they know that Patton would be gifted the ability  to change his tail to legs by the time he became a king, or that him and Roman would manage the throne so well together that they succeed to build a peacefull link between mermans and humans.

And how would they guess yet that there was no need for mermen to have a female partner  to have a baby, both men and women being able to bare children…

But that… that was another  story.

\----

_**Hooooo boi that  was hard to do ! I mean that was cool to write and all but for god sake I got lost more than once  in that story. Hopefully it will be clear enough for youto enjoy it . Tell me if you want a third chapter and I will work on it !** _

**Til then bye guys gals and non binary pals !**

**Peace out!!!**

**-S**


	11. Love Bite (Prinxiety)

**_Hi everyone! Yeah I'm back sorry for the time, I had a full life lately, having a job and being sick (yeaaah I love winter)_ **

_**So here is some Prinxiety !** _

**_Yeah blame me for sticking to the old ships. I like them all but tbh I have my favorites ! Feel free to vent or leave comments_ **

**_You still can request_ **

**_ WARNING _ ** **_:_ **

**_Some blood_ **

**_Vampire_ **

**_Sucking blood_ **

**_Nsfw in the end._ **

I _**think it's all …**_

_**Enjoy !!!** _

_**-S** _

* * *

* * *

__

Virgil was walking silently through the streets of his town. Night was pitch black this time, not a single star to shine on the sky and moon was hidden by heavy and dark clouds. That was a perfect night.

He had to leave the house in hurry and that meant provoking an argument with Roman and faint anger to go with a slamming door. He had his days with Roman though he didn't truly hate him. He was just the easier to get mad and make flip of his words. That hurted a bit, even if he caused these words and knew that was only Princey’s anger talking…

But he was on the edge, he had to, for their own safety. He couldn't risk them to follow him and they all knew when he left after an argument that he needed to be alone. That he'll come back. The need was too strong this night, he caught himself glaring at Logan's throat with too much need, then Patton’s and Roman’s he HAD to. So here he was.Lucky him it was quite late already and there was not so much people down there. He melted on the shadows, almost became  invisible. Then here it was. Walking alone, headphone on its hear and completely oblivious of its environment : his meal.

He followed the young teenager until she crossed a dark alley. He pulled her in and in a snap of his fingers she was hypnotised and totally out of reality. He pushed her against the brick wall softly and bite down her neck, for anyone watching around they were a young.couple having a make out session on a dark alley, but to him he was just feeding, drinking her warm and sweet blood,stopping just in time so she'll not have more than a slight dizziness. He was about to let her go and bring her mind back when a gasp torned the silent night. He snapped up to the direction the sound came, meeting Roman’s eyes in shock.

\- What d-did you do to her ?!

\- R-Roman ?!!   

\- What did you do to her ??!!

The prince rushing to get out the girl out of Virgil arms and shaking on the bleeding points on her neck that were already starting to heal and disappear.

\- She is alright she won't remember anything and I didn't hurt her !

Roman looked at him puzzled

\- The f- what the heck was that Virg ? **Waving a hand in front of her eyes.** She's completely dozing off!

\- Listen, just… let me deal with it and go back home I… I'll explain you everything.

Roman growled but accepted and let him deshypnosed her. She Seem to come back to reality suddenly and kept walking like nothing happened, not even noticing them. Roman was still staring at him in wait.

\- Mind to explain now ?!

Virgil sighed as he started to walk side to side with him

\- That's not exactly easy to say…

\- Say it anyway before I start to imagine things.

And when Roman started to imagine thing or try to guess that was always worse that anything real.Virgil took a deep breath and looked at Roman in apprehending

\- I-... I'm a vampire.

Roman froze and Virgil winced

\- Y- you WHAT ?

\- A vampire…

\- OH ! Okay I thought you said you're a vampire… oh gosh that's what you said how is it possible !?

Virgil kept silent in front of him, looking at his feet in shame.

\- So that's what you did when you snickered out the house or left after an argue.

\- I… Virgil shook his head , I didn't really meant to argue, I hate to shout at you

\- So do I… that's why I followed you, I wanted to clear things out…

Virgil snorted softly, crossing his arms

\- Well you cleared more things that you thought.

\- Yeah… why did you hide it to us ?

\- Why ? **Virgil raised an eyebrow** , because how could I announce you that ? I'm a monster ! I don't even understand why you didn't tried to end me already…

Roman frowned and wrapped his fingers around his wrist to stop him and face him

\- You really thought I could hurt you?

Virgil looked down and sighed… He gasped when Roman pulled him to his chest, hugging him tightly

\- I'll never hurt you Virgil, never…

Virgil sobbed softly in relief and Roman rocked him gently, stroking softly his hair. He hugged him tighter

\- Logan and Patton would never hurt you as well, you didn't kill or hurt anyone. We have no reasons to be mad at you in any ways.

\- O-Okay…

\- Let's go back home, alright ?

Virgil sniffed and nodded, pulling softly away from Roman’s chest.

\- You're really not effraid or disgusted about what I am ?

\- No, of course not… that is a little plus to your emo-self, I know you would never hurt us so I'm not scared and there is nothing disgusting. Well, I'd never drink blood myself, he winced, that taste awfull and I don't need it. Thought from what I know from the legends you do.

\- Yeah… **nodded Virgil,**  If I could have something else I would. In despair I even tried to do like they said in Twilight, guess what : It's bullshit. I should have hunt like at least 10 animals a day and even more if I didn't want to kill them when I only need one human for three or four days that I wouldn't even hurt.

\- See, you’re always thinking about the greater good for everyone and everything…

\- I-... I guess… I try to, at least…

Roman smiled at him and rubbed softly his cheek, making the other blush softly despite the pale skin. He always thought this was some white base make up to look more anxty, that took a lot more sense by now… He half heartedly pulled away from the embrace and they started to walk back for home in a awkward silence. Though, Roman quickly broke the spell :

\- So… what imply being a Vampire ?

\- Well, I'd need to feed at least once a week… human food doesn't  really taste anything neither appease in any way my hunger. Tho I can fly… and see like daylight in pitchblack… I have some… magical skill that I cant exactly explain. I Doesn't  need to sleep much either. **He sighed** , Oh and I'm  immortal… well, not exactly, but I can live way more longer than any human.

Roman  was a bit dumbed and frowned a bit

\- But you're  always sleeping and napping

\- I said that I didn't  /need / it **, he emphasized,** but I really love to sleep.

The prince  giggled softly and nodded, processing all of these new informations.

\- Well that's  kind of cool, somehow… I have to ask though…

\- Go ahead

\- Did you ever kill someone ?

\- Never, **Virgil shook his head eagerly** , I've  always managed to not hurt my… “victims”, they have been a few time, when all of this started I… yeah I made some pass out but not very much.

\- O-okay… that's  good so far…

\- What can I say… I try my best.

They were in front of their house and Roman stopped  turning to Virgil and taking his hands. The vampire looked up at him, surprised both for his gesture  and slight blush

\- Maybe I could help you ?

\- What do you mean ? **He frowned**

\- I mean… you're  not exactly discreet  and you could be caugh. I don't  know for the other but… I could let you… ugh- that's  weird to say, **he complained under Virgil amused eyes,**  could let you feed from me.

It was now Virgil's  turn to blush, truth that he thought of it more than once, to lay his lips on the prince's neck maybe not only to feed himself.

\- That's  nice princey but I don't  want to hurt you

\- I know you won't.

Virgil looked away, his tonight's meal has been interrupted, he'd last only a two or three days with  that, truth was he still felt hungry.

\- Let's  go inside, it's  late Roman, you're  in shock you don't think straight.

\- I never  think straight, **Roman giggled,** I'm  gay.

Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed, sometimes he'd just want so bad to just physically fight  him. He freed one of his hand to open the door but kept Roman's in the other. He dragged him inside and was welcomed by a note sticked on the wall. He frowned and huffed

-Logan and Patton went out for a date, they tell us not to wait for them.

\- The big reveal would  be for tomorrow then, **Roman shrugged.**

\- I guess…

Roman sensed his tense and pulled on the hand he was still holding, taking him in his arms in a close hug

\- I'll  be here, okay ? I'll  be here to support you whatever happens, but I'm sure they gonna be okay with that too.

Virgil  froze as his face was burried against Roman’s neck, the embrace was so soothing and warm. He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw as he was filled by his scent. He felt a bit dizzy, the need of biting and something else strong  in his mind, he pulled away softly before he could do something wrong. He looked up at him and open his mouth to talk but suddently a pair of soft lips were on his. He narrowed his eyes in surprise but slowly started to kiss back, it was so strong with feelings that it was almost aching. When they pulled away both were a bit shocked, Roman smiled sheepishly and pinked a bit :

\- Sorry I- you can't  imagine how many times I dreamt to do that …

Virgil blushed more and giggled a bit, wrapping his arms around his neck and brushing his lips over his, whispering :

\- And how many times I dreamt you would do that…

And they were  kissing again, Virgil's  fingers sliding through his hair  as Roman’s were running on his back. Virgil frowned as the hunger made him feel all the capillars filled with blood on his lips, he pulled away softly  and took a stepback, trying to catch his heavy and shaky breath. From all of them, Roman was the one he've been struggling the more with, his scent was stronger than the other's   and delightfull.

\- Are you okay ?

\- Y-yeah I just don't, I'm  still a bit hungry and I don't  want to hurt you.

Roman bit his own lower lip and dragged him closer again. He smirked tentatively

\- You won't  hurt me and I refuse you to lay your pretty lips on someone else ~

Virgil blushed and rolled his eyes

\- So what ? You'd  let me bite you every three days ?

\- Or maybe more often if you ask nicely~

His sultry tone made him shiver a bit and growled low and Roman didn't  help, unbuttoning the three firsts buttons of his shirt, he added whispering close to his  hear

\- Come on you know you want it~

Virgil  grabbed his shirt and pushed him on the couch, sitting on his lap and kissing him eagerly, rolling his hips upon his, making Roman  whine softly

\- You'll  be the end of me, **whispered Virgil.**

He grazzed his lips over the curve of his neck, feeling his pulse under the soft skin, so thin and delicate. His eyes flashed with red for a second as he nibbled at the skin, making Roman gasp a moan. The vampire succeeded to put himself  together -hardly- and deadly serious asked

\- Are you sure Roman ? I can make it the less painful possible but that could still sting a bit and… leave you dazed and tired.

Roman shrugged  with a smirk, sliding tenderly his fingers through his hair.

\- I haven't  planned onto go out tonight anyway, so I don't  care, and I want to help you, I really despise the idea of you biting someone else…

\- Oh, **Virgil snorted and kissed his neck softly,** okay I guess I can do with that… Ready ?~

\- oh Virge Com'on

Virgil giggled  softly as he sat comfortably onto his lap, he licked a tentative part of his neck but drove his lips lower, where the marks would be easier to hide. He felt the other shiver as his pointy teeth scratched the skin, whine as he sank them in his neck. And there -of there- Virgil could have moaned, maybe he did considering the breathy laugh that bubbled into Roman's chest, but he didn't  care, his blood was tasting so amazingly good. It was different from everything he ever tasted or even imagined.

Slowly, almost religiously he sucked his blood, feeling almost tipsy for how rich and good it was. His hands were burried in his hair, tugging softly and making Roman sigh in pleasure. Roman's fingers clutched to his shirt desperately, letting sounds escape his lips that would make one misunderstand what they were actually doing. Virgil sighed in well being after solid 5 minutes of that treatment, Roman started to get weaker, almost unable to keep a hold on his shirt. He hardly pulled away, but he was full, that was only greed at this point. Roman whined and smiled dumbly, doing a light chuckle

\- Everything s spinnin' around, I feel so light  and a bit dizzy, **Roman lazily spoke,** that's  funny

Virgil giggled at his tone and behave, quickly  dressing the wound with gaze and bandage.

\- With a snack and a good night of sleep you'll feel better.

Roman pouted at him and wrapped his arms around him tightly

\- Nuuuuuuh I don't  wanna sleep ! **He whined**

\- Let's  make you a snack first and we'll  see after. **Virgil  calmly answered**

\- Mph… I won't  change my mind **Roman grumbled**

\- Suuure, **laughing a bit.**

He started to pull away to stand but Roman remained tightly  around him. He shook softly his head

\- Oh Prince please... I'm  effraid I gonna need you to let me go to go to the kitchen

\- But nuuuuh-

Virgil rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his nose

\- You're  a real baby sometimes

Roman was about to answer the offense but was cut off by a fiercy kiss  and Virgil lifting him in his arms with a strength he would have never suspected. Making him shriek.

\- G-gosh Virge !

\- What ? **He giggled.**

\- You're  strong !

Virgil  laughed softly and pecked his cheek making his prince blush lightly.

\- Baggy clothes make me look less imposant and I had a lot of time to kill during nights  so I used to ugh… sneak in your training room and do so exercises. It came that sport is a good way to soothe my anxieties.

Roman listened quiet surprised, looking at him in disbelief- well trying to because he was unable to keep  his eyes on anything still. He squirmed out of his grip and stood in front of him. He frowned and reached a hand on Virgil's  chest, finding it feeling really hard under his fingers

\- W-wow… that's sssexy !! **Roman giggled like a drunk man.**

\- Oh shush, **Virgil blushed and walked to the kitchen, sitting  Roman on the edge of the kitchen island.** You're  not thinking  straight.

\- N’ver… mumbled Roman, **head doddling forward,** ‘m’too gay…

Virgil just had the  time to catch him as he fell face first to the ground, gladly he feel against the vampire's chest instead. He lifted him up in a bridal style and  walked to Roman’s room, leaning him on his bed. The Prince pulling him to lean to his side with a giggle

\- Stay  please my sexy vampire, **he mumbled in a purr,** I don't  wanna be alone…

\- Mm...okay.

Virgil rolled his eyes at the nickname and let him curl on his side, he was asleep the next seconds and the vampire looked over him for a while and fell asleep as well a bit later.

The morning came lazily and he when Virgil opened his eyes Roman was all over him, their limbs tangled in a surprisingly comfortable way, he tried to not moove and wake him up but he seen Roman open his eyes. He smiled softly when his prince looked up at him :

\- Good morning sleeping beauty ~

\- Hi, **he whispered in a sleepy voice and a bit blushing.**

\- How do you feel ? **smiled softly to Roman.**

\- Great, a bit sleepy yet but really great… tho…

\- Yes… ? A bit worried

\- I want a kiss

Virgil giggled and leant to give him a soft kiss. He loved that feeling and knew he'd never get sick of it, the kiss started sweet and slow, but soon Roman’s hand were in his hair and things turned more heated, they were grasping at each other clothes, grinding desperately and moaning slightly. Quickly, clothes were discarded on the floor and Roman was straddling Virgil, reaching for the night stand, his trembling with excitement hands caught the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers.

Virgil looked at him with lust in his eyes as he started to finger himself open, low moans escaping his plump and yummy lips. When Roman thought he was ready he lowered himself onto Virgil's hard lenght, making both moan in unisson, and then Roman started to bounce, making whorish and really arousing, almost pornographics noises Virgil enjoyed really much.

The vampire was soon bucking his hips up, making Roman almost scream in pleasure, babbling nonsense about how good it felt and how amazing was Virgil. Praises and wet sounds of kisses, love whispers and sex sounds filled the room as they both reached for climax.

Roman came hard untouched on Virgil's chest and Virgil came deep inside of him biting his shoulder, making Roman scream in pleasure.

They both fell on the sheets panting but with a content and amazed look on their face. Roman cuddled close to him with a purr, his fingers playing mindlessly on his chest

\- Did that felt as good for you as it was for me~... ?

\- Fuck Roman I never felt as good in my life…

They looked at eachother and giggled softly, Virgil leant to kiss him again, sweeter than ever

\- I fucking love you princey.

The prince rolled his eyes and poked his sides with a soft chuckle

\- What a Romantic… I love you too V…

* * *

* * *

 

_**Okay that's all for today nasty !** _

_**I hope you enjoyed  !** _

_**Til next time guys gals and non binary pals !** _

_**Peace out!**_  
**_-S_**


End file.
